Hidden Love
by Reina Rukii
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia nyasar? apa yg terjadi ? mereka berpisah di hutan belantara setelah mereka bertengkar sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia saat hari sudah malam, Ichigo yg merasa firasat buruk langsung berlari ketempat Rukia please baca. . .
1. Chapter 1 : Ichigo dan Rukia nyasar ?

**Hiden Love ****. . .**

Hai all aku author baru disini, baru beberapa minggu hehe. Jadi kalau ada salah kata yg tidak pas atau Gaje atau ngebosenin atauu yah pokoknya yg lainnya mohon dimaklumi dan mohon bantuannya pada semua^^

O iya sebelum ke cerita aku ingin berterima kasih pada Kanan (Nana Naa) karena sudah membantuku membuat cerita dan menambah-nambah inspirasi. Cerita ini muncul karena atas kehendak pengalaman kanan sendiri, Hahaha saya sampai ngekek mendengar ceritanya XD

Ok dah sebelum kalian garing coz kelamaan nunggu ni cerita kapan mulainya, mending langsung aja yukk. . .

Disclaimer : Tetep punya Om Tite Kubo, Reina Cuma minjem sementara

Chapter 1. Ichigo dan Rukia nyasar ?

Sore ini, Rukia baru keluar dari sekolahnya untuk pulang. Hari ini hari yg sangat melelahkan bagi Rukia, dimana aktivitas berkumpul pada hari ini membuat Rukia harus pulang sore. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju halte bus diseberang jembatan yang ia lewati. Wajahnya nampak lemas, dekil and dekumel, pakaiannya berantakan compang-camping sana sini mirip sekali dengan anak jalanan. Tak lama kemudian bus yg Rukia tunggu muncul, ia menaikinya tanpa bilang kemana tujuannya ia akan pergi. Rukia hanya diam ia langsung duduk di bangku ke tiga dekat jendela. Dijalan Rukia merasakan ada yang ganjil dengan daerah tempat tinggal yg sering ia lewati saat berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah, daerah ini terasa asing bagi Rukia. Akhirnya Rukia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Hei pak supir, kau membawa mobil ini kemana ?".

"Aku menuju ke Karakura".

"Apa ? ini bukan bus kearah Seiretei ?". Rukia shock

"Ya jelas bukanlah dek, bus menuju Seiretei sudah lewat 2 jam yang lalu, dan itu bus yg terakhir".

"Apa ? bus yg terakhir ?. Sekali lagi Rukia shock

"Iya dek".

"Oh tidakkk aku salah naik bus argh. . .". Rukia kesal

"Aku ingin turun disini saja pak". Pinta Rukia

"Baiklah".

Kemudian bus pun berhenti. Lalu Rukia turun sambil mendengus kesal.

"Argh. . . sialll belum puaskah Kami-sama menyibukanku dengan kegiatan padat sekarang aku malah salah naik bus, dan yg lebih parahnya lagi aku tak tahu jalan pulang, aku kesasarrr. . .".

Rukia terus saja meratapi nasibnya yang malang ini. Ia terus saja berjalan sendirian tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Rasanya ia seperti jadi Bolang (Bocah ilang). Masih pakai seragam plus tas mirip banget sama anak minggat dari rumah. Ia merasa bosan berjalan sendirian lalu Rukia mengeluarkan Handphonenya kemudian memasang hearphone ditelinganya, mendengarkan musik yang ia sukai sambil berjalan dengan PD-nya. Rukia tengok jam yg berada di Handphonenya "Sudah jam 16.30, sudah sore aku harus cepat-cepat pulang".

Sedekat mata memandang Rukia melihat seorang anak kecil yg sedang menyembrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri, sedangkan dikejauhan Rukia melihat mobil Kijang berwarna silver sedang meluncur dengan kencang.

"Gawat nyawa anak itu dalam bahaya!"

"Awassssss. . . . . .!, Brukkk. . .terdengar suara benda jatuh Rukia berhasil menyelamaatkan anak itu, suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara jatuh mereka berdua yg begitu kencang. Saat mobil tadi mulai dekat refleks Rukia berlari dan menarik anak itu. Berhasil. . .

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?".

"Aku. .aku tidak apa-apa".

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa".

"Te. .terima kasih kak".

Lalu Rukia berdiri mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi bantuan anak itu untuk bangun.

"Namamu siapa dik ?".

"Aku. .aku Yuzu, Kakak sendiri siapa?".

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki, makanya lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati ketika menyebrang jalan lihat kanan kiri pastikan sudah tak ada mobil yg lewat, lihat gara-gara kecerobohanmu nyawamu hampir melayang".

"mm. .maafkan aku Rukia-nee, aku kurang hati-hati."

"Yasudah, rumahmu dimana ?. biar kakak antar pulang ya ?."

"Baiklah Rukia-nee arigato."

Rukia mengantarkan Yuzu sampai rumahnya. Saat akan membuka pintu pagar terdengar suara seorang yg sedang mengomel karena adiknya belum pulang. Seorang itu muncul dari balik pintu

"Argh. . .Yuzu kau kemana saja kenapa lama seka. . .". kata-kata seorang itu terhenti ketika melihat gadis mungil yg bersama adiknya, Yuzu.

"Jeruk ?."

"Cebol ?."

. . .

. . .

"Ohhh. Jadi begitu ceritanya!".

"Ichigo jadi rumahmu disini ya ?".

"Iya aku tinggal disini, heii kenapa kau bisa kedaerahku ? rumahmu kan di Seiretei bukan di Karakura ?." Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"hmm itu. . .." Rukia nyengir lalu menjelaskan semuanya

. . . . .

"Baiklah ayo kita kerumahmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekalian aku ingin ke rumah Renji, rumah Renji searah dengan rumahmu kan Rukia ?."

"mm. .iya, tapi tidak usah Ichigo aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"Apa kau bilang ? pulang sendiri? Kau sedang kesasar ingin pulang sendiri, itu mustahil."

"Tapi. . .."

"Sudah jangan menolak, anggap saja ini adalah bentuk balas budiku padamu karena sudah menyelamatkan Yuzu."

"hmm Baiklah kalau begitu".

Mereka pergi menggunakan bus lagi, mereka duduk bersebelahan, ichigo berada dekat jendela.

"Ternyata Seiretei masih banyak hutannya ya? Sejuk sekali." Kata Ichigo sambil melihat keluar jendela

"Apa ? Hutan? Di Seiretei hanya sedikit pohon yang tumbuh, dipinggiran jalan banyak rumah penduduk dan tukang dagang."

"Apa ?. Kau serius ? Tapi jalan yang kita lewati hutan belantara semua." Kali ini Ichigo yg terkejut. Rukia langsung melihat keadaan sekitar yg bus ini lewati

"Kau benar ini hutan, oh my god kita salah arah."

"Lalu harus bagaimana ?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Tiba-tiba bus kehilangan kendali sepertinya bus oleng. Ciiiiittttttt. . .bus berhenti mendadak. Supir yg mengendarai keluar untuk memeriksa apakah ada yg rusak. Disusul dengan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Rukia

"Ban bocor, mungkin terkena sesuatu benda tajam". Jelas supir itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Apa akan memakan waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mungkin iya karena dihutan seperti ini sulit untuk mencari bantuan".

Ichigo dan Rukia melihatnya Iba.

"Pak biar kami saja yg mencari bantuan, bapak tunggu disini saja" usul Rukia

"Kami ? aku juga"

"Iya bodoh, ayo kita cari". Rukia langsung menarik lengan Ichigo kedalam hutan. Kini mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangan pak Supir itu. Mereka berjalan di dalam hutan.

"Bodohh. . .kenapa kau mencari bantuan didalam hutan ha' ?".

"Yaa siapa tahu aja ada penduduk yg tinggal disini, Ichi".

"Cihh dasarr".

"Aduhh. . .kenapa tak ada sinyal sama sekali disini". Keluh Rukia sambil mengangkat Handphonenya tinggi-tinggi agar mendapati sinyal

"Yah. .yah low bett yahhh Handphone ku low bet, aku belum memberi kabar pada Hisana". Rukia terlihat sibuk sendiri

"Heii bisakah kau diam, berisik tahuuu"

"Kalau tidak bisa kenapa ?".

Ichigo diam

"Semakin kita berjalan kedalam semakin tak ada penghuni Rukia, lebih baik kita balik lagi saja"

"Yasudah".

Hari mulai gelap sekarang jarum jam menunjukan pukul 17.30, sepertinya matahari akan terbenam, langit pun mulai berwarna gelap. Burung-burung berterbangan, Angin malam mulai terasa dingin menyentuh kulit gadis mungil ini.

"ICHIGOOOOO!. Aku lelah aku tak tahan lagi mengikutimu, kau hanya berputar-putar, kita sudah melewati jalan yg sama sejak tadi, kapan kita sampainya ?.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa ? nanti juga akan ketemu jalan keluarnya".

"Ahh sudahlah Ichigo kau hanya bisa membuatku tambah kesasar setelah aku kesasar ke rumahmu sekarang kehutan, aku menyesal mengikutimu Ichigo"

"Jadi kau menyesal ?". Kalau begitu aku sangat kesal karena kau mengomeliku terus, bersabarlah sedikit". Keduanya nampak emosi

"Kesabaranku telah habis Ichigo, aku tak mau mengikutimu lagi, dengan mengikutimu aku tambah kesasar, mendingan aku cari jalan keluar sendiri"

"Ok, baiklah terserah kau saja aku juga sangat terganggu oleh ocehanmu setiap kau berada disampingku dan gara-gara menolong kau aku jadi ikut kesasar huh"

"O jadi begitu, kau merasa terganggu baik aku akan pergi"

Keduanya tadi sama-sama emosi, mereka berpisah dihutan sedangkan hari sudah malam, hutan ini menjadi nampak seram. Ichigo terus memikirkan Rukia setiap ia melangkah, itu sangat terasa berat. Ichigo khawatir pada Rukia bagaimanapun dia itu wanita. Rukia yg berjalan sendirian merasa merinding dan kedinginan. Ia mulai merasa ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Rukia diserang oleh makhluk aneh berbadan besar. Sepertinya Rukia akan menjadi santapan malam makhluk buas itu.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . *ruki treak kenceng pake toa sampe ichi yg nan jauh dimato budek dengernya*

Walau teriakan Rukia samar-samar terdengar oleh telinga Ichigo, Ichigo bisa merasakan firasat buruk itu. Ichigo yg takut terjadi apa-apa pada Rukia berlari ketempatnya berada walau ichigo tak tahu Rukia dimana, Ichigo tetap berlari dengan memanfaatkan insting.

"Rukia tenang aku akan melingdungimu". Sambil terus berlari

Betapa terkejutnya Ichigo melihat Rukia terbaring diatas tanah dengan penuh luka, darahnya mengkilat terkena pancaran sinar bulan yg mengenai kulit Rukia yg penuh darah. Mungkin ia tadi sempat melakukan pertahanan pada dirinya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri hingga ia terluka. Sekarang makhluk itu telah meruntuhkan pertahanan Rukia dan siap akan memakannya.

Crooootttttt. . .darah bertaburan, Ichigo telah menebas makhluk itu dengan pedang yg ia temukan di balik dedaunan kering diatas tanah. Makhluk itu sekarang telah mati. Ichigo berlari menghampiri Rukia yg tak sadarkan diri. Ichigo mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rukia berharap ia masih sadar. "hn. . Ichi. ." ia bicara ia masih hidup syukurlah, lalu ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia erat.

"Rukia kau tunggu disini, bertahanlah aku akan membuat obat herbal untukmu". Dengan tergesa-gesa Ichigo mencari dedaunan yg bisa dibuatnya ramuan, kemudian Ichigo mulai membuatnya dengan menghaluskan daun itu dengan batu lalu menempelkannya pada luka Rukia agar lukanya tertutup.

"Tahan ya Rukia mungkin ini akan sedikit terasa sakit". Ichigo mulai menempelkan ramuannya pada tubuh Rukia yg luka kakinya, lengan bawahnya hingga telapak tangannya, dahinya.

"Selesai, semoga obat ini manjurr"

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yg kini sedang tertidur, itu lebih baik karena mungkin rasa sakitnya takkan terasa. Dibelainya rambut Rukia dengan halus berniat tak ingin membangunkannya, ternyata Rukia membuka matanya, Rukia mencoba untuk duduk ditatapnya mata coklat Ichigo, seakan ia tak percaya bahwa yg menolongnya adalah Ichigo, ya ini benar-benar Ichigo.

"Ichigo. . .aku. . .aku sangat takut ichi, aku sangat takut" kemudian Rukia menangis

Perlahan Ichigo mendekap tubuh Rukia kedalam pelukannya dan berusaha membuat ia merasa nyaman dan aman saat ini.

"Sttt. . .sudah Rukia kau tidak usah menangis, kau selamat, kau aman sekarang bersamaku disini, kau tak perlu takut selama ada aku disampingmu yg selalu akan menjagamu dan melindungimu". Dipeluknya erat Rukia lalu Ichigo mengusap-usap lembut rambut Rukia untuk menenangkannya, Rukia terisak nangis. Ichigo melepas pelukannya, menaruh tangannya diatas pipi rukia menghapus air matanya yg keluar.

"Kau jelek jika menangis, kumohon jangan menangis lagi"

Rukia mengangguk, Brukbukbukbuk. . . .

"Hahaha kau lapar ya midget ?"

Rukia hanya menunduk malu kalau saja keadaannya sekarang ini baik-baik saja sudah kucincang halus Ichigo karena mengatakanku midget. "Ayo kita cari makanan sekarang naiklah dipunggungku"

Sunyi. . .langkah mereka sunyi tak ada yg mau memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya ichigo memulai pembicaraan "Rukia"

"hn"

"Kau tau"

"tidak"

"dengarkan aku selesai bicara dulu bodoh"

"Ya bicaralah"

"Aku jadi teringat ibuku"

Rukia diam, mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik

"Waktu kecil dia selalu menggendongku dipunggungnya saat kakiku terluka karena jatuh tersandung batu persis saat aku menggendongmu sekarang ini. Setiap kali aku di gendong aku selalu merasa nyaman bersandar pada punggungnya itu membuatku sangat senang memiliki Ibu seperti dia. Senyum yang selalu ia berikan padaku, Pelukan yg ia beri saat aku menangis aku sangat merindukan semua itu, hingga jika kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. . .kata-kata ichigo berhenti

Kejadian Ibuku meninggal gara-gara menyelamatkanku, jika kejadian itu tak terjadi dan membuatku kehilangan Ibuku. . .aku. . .aku ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ibuku sekarang ini saat aku sudah besar"

Wajah ichigo nampak datar dan biasa saja namun dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas kalau ia sedih, menyesal, rindu pada Ibunya. Walaupun Rukia yg berada dibelakang punggung Ichigo dan tidak melihat bagaimana expresi wajah Ichigo saat ini, ia dapat merasakannya, merasakan perasaan Ichigo. Ia tahu karena tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku ingin mengendongnya saat ibuku juga terluka, ingin memeluknya saat ia bersedih, memberinya senyuman, dan membuatnya merasa bangga telah memiliki anak sepertiku, aku sangat ingin membahagiakannya, aku ingin membalasnya, membalas kasih sayangnya yang ia berikan untukku, Yuzu, dan Karin. Tapi. . .aku tak sempat melakukan itu semua karena ia telah pergi meninggalkanku selamanya"

Rukia mendengar ucapan Ichigo yg sedikit gemetar merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ichigo, Rukia tahu Ichigo sangat sedih, lalu Rukia mengusap pelan punggung Ichigo supaya perasaan Ichigo lebih tenang.

"Rukia, aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu, melindungimu dan teman-temanku juga. Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yg aku cintai dan aku sayangi lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ichigo kau tak perlu menyesal seperti itu, kematian ibumu bukan salahmu. Kematian itu pasti akan datang pada semua manusia takkan ada yg bisa menghindarinya kalau itu memang sudah takdir. Setiap Ibu pasti punya naluri yg sama yaitu melindungi anaknya walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang yg ia sayangi tetap hidup. Dengar ya Ichigo mungkin Ibumu senang disana karena berhasil menyelamatkanmu dan kau tetap hidup, tapi ibumu akan sedih bila kau terus merasa menyesal seumur hidupmu dan menganggap perjuangan ibumu diatas sana itu gagal"

Ichigo tercengang atas kata-kata Rukia, kata-katanya ada benarnya juga, jika ia terus-terusan seperti ini ibu takkan bahagia disana.

"Kau harus bangkit Ichigo, kalau kau tak bisa membahagiakannya didunia, maka. . . bahagiakanlah ia di surga"

DEG. . .

Sepertinya kata-kata rukia telah menyadarkan hati Ichigo "Ya kau benar juga Rukia kau telah menyadarkanku, Terima kasih Rukia"

Tak ada respon "Hei Rukia kau tertidur ya, walahh kau ini cepat sekali tertidurnya" Ichigo nampaknya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Aku akan mencarikan makanan untukmu"

. . . . .

. . . . .

Perjalanan panjang telah dilalui oleh Ichigo, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah Rumah kecil ditengah hutan, Ichigo sangat berharap orang yg menghuni rumah ini orang baik yg akan memberikan mereka sedikit makanan dan tumpangan untuk semalam. Ichigo menghampiri rumah itu

"Permisi. . .tok tok tok"

"Ya. . .sebentar aduhh siapa sih yg datang malam-malam begini" kata gadis yg berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan dari dalam rumah. Lalu ia membuka pintu

"Maaf menganggu kami kesasar dihutan bolehkah kami minta sedikit makanan ?"

Ternyata yg mpunya rumah orang yg baik hati, pemilik rumah itu mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke dalam lalu membaringkan Rukia yg masih tertidur dikursi. Pemilik rumah tertegun melihat lelaki berambut orange itu menggendong seorang gadis kecil, "itu pasti adiknya" gumam pemilik rumah dalam hati

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Oh iya saya belum memperkenalkan diri namaku Ichigo Kurosaki"

"hmm Kurosaki, aku Inoue Orihime. Lalu siapa gadis itu"

"Ah. . . dia temanku namanya Rukia Kuchiki"

"Dia kenapa tubuhnya penuh luka begitu ?"

"Dia terluka saat dihutan". Jawab ichigo singkat

Ichigo menjelaskan semuanya kenapa ia bisa sampai sini

"Ohh jadi begitu ceritanya, baiklah biar ku ambil makanan dulu" Inoe pergi ke dapur

"Ichigo. . ."

"Rukia kau sudah bangun"

"Dimana ini ?" #matanya masih merem melek

"Kita dirumah seseorang tadikan kau lapar jadi aku meminta makanan sekalian menumpang istirahat malam ini"

Munculah Inoue dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah piring berisi makanan

"Oh kau sudah bangun ya, kau pasti lapar. Ini makanan buatmu, dimakanlah seadanya" Inoue tersenyum kearahnya

Rukia merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya

"Ichigo siapa gadis ini ?" tanya Rukia berbisik pelan tapi tetap saja inoue dapat mendengarnya

"Aku Inoue Orihime, kuchiki-san. Aku tinggal disini. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Rukia kebingungan sekali lagi kenapa gadis ini tahu namaku

"Ichigo kenapa ia tahu namaku ?"

"Ayo tak perlu sungkan"ucap inoue sambil tersenyum ramah

"Terima kasih Inoue maaf merepotkanmu"

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini jadi aku tidak merasa direpotkan"

"Ayo Rukia makan tadikan kau lapar biar aku suapin"

"hee kenapa harus disuapi? , aku bukan anak kecil aku bisa sendiri"

"Bagaimana caramu makan sendiri tanganmu saja terluka begitu mau makan sendiri ?"

Kata-kata Ichigo ada benarnya juga karena Rukia kalah dalam berargumen kali ini ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Imut"pikir Ichigo

"Buka mulutmu 'Aaaaa. . . #sambil nyodorin sendok berisi makanan kedalam mulut Rukia. Akhirnya Rukia mau juga disuapi oleh Ichigo. Sedangkan Inoue hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih saja"

Kata-kata Inoue berhasil membuat Ichigo dan Rukia blushing, mereka pun memalingkan wajah yg sudah memerah karena malu. Inoue tertawa lagi

"Kalian lucu sekali" sebenarnya jantung Inoue gugup dari tadi sejak ia melihat Ichigo untuk pertama kali, mungkin karena baru pertama kali Inoue bertemu dengan lelaki tampan. Namun Inoue berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Apakah kami boleh menginap disini hanya untuk 1 malam ?"

"hmm de. .dengan senang hati Kurosaki-kun lagi pula hari sudah larut malam, masa aku tega membiarkan kalian tidur diluar dan diterkam hewan buas"

"Ya kau benar, Terima kasih banyak ya Inoue" ucap Rukia.

Inoue tak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya lagi ia pun pergi memasuki kamar, lalu menutup pintu

"Hu ha hu ha. . .tarik napas buang tarik napas buang" sekarang ia agak lega wajahnya bersemu merah "Kurosaki-kun"

"Aku sudah kenyang Ichigo"

"Baiklah"

"Aku akan keluar diteras cari angin, disini panas sekali"

. . . .

. . . .

Rukia duduk diteras rumah badannya ia senderkan ketembok lalu menekuk lututnya. Rukia menegadah keatas dipandangnya bintang yg bertaburan diatas langit yg begitu gelap. Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo menghampiri Rukia yg sedang asik menatap langit. Kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sedang apa ?"

"Ah tidak aku hanya menatap bintang"

Mereka kembali diam, nampaknya mereka masih merasa canggung gara-gara pertengkaran konyol mereka di hutan tadi.

"mm. .Ichigo kenapa tadi kau menolongku ?"

"Karena aku ingin".jawab ichigo sekenanya

"Kenapa kau ingin ?"

"Karena. . .masa aku tega membiarkanmu dimakan makhluk buas ?"

"Lalu kenapa kau takut aku dimakan makhluk buas ?"

"Karena aku peduli padamu"

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku ?"

"itu karena. .karena ahk sudahlah kau bertanya terus, aku tidak mau membahas tentang itu lagi" Ichigo kebingungan

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu"

"Cihh. .kau ini bukannya berterima kasih padaku, dasar tak tahu terima kasih"

"Hee ? aku ? berterima kasih padamu, untuk apa ?. tanya rukia sambil mengerutkan alisnya

"Apa katamu ? untuk apa ? dasar kau ini memang benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih, jelas-jelas aku telah menolongmu hampir mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri hanya demi menolongmu, kau tahu ?"

Rukia manyun "Yaaa baiklah lalu aku harus apa ?"

"Kau harus bilang. . terima kasih banyak Ichigo karena kau telah menolongku aku sangat berhutang budi padamu, cepat katakan!"

"Ha ? harus seperti itukah ?"

"Iya, ayo katakan"

"Ya baiklah #pasrah# Te. .terima ka. .s. .sih banyak Ichigo ka. .kau telah me. .me. .nolongku a. .aku sangat berhutang budi pa. .pa. .damu" Ucap Rukia terbata-bata

"Nahhh begitu anak pintar #mengucek-ngucek rambut Rukia#"

Ichigo yg mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia membuat mereka saling berpandangan. Mata violet Rukia menatap mata musim gugur Ichigo. Suasana menjadi aneh mereka merasa gugup. Rukia langsung sadar dari keterhipnotisannya itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menatap langit yg penuh dengan bintang-bintang yg menghiasi gelapnya langit malam. Sunyi hanya itu yg mereka rasakan. Antara satu dengan yg lainnya tak ada yg memulai pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Ichigo mengakhiri kesunyian ini.

"Kau tau bintang itu"

"hn"

"Bintang itu melihat kita"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena bintang itu tersenyum kepada kita untuk menerangi hati kita yg gelap"

"Benarkah?" Rukia mulai mengantuk

"Ya. Apakah kau tau ? kekuatan bintang sangat menakjubkan. Bintang menerangi dunia pada malam hari bersama bulan. Sinar bintang muncul dari dalamnya sedangkan bulan hanya dapat bersinar jika matahari mau membagi sinarnya pada bulan. Tanpa matahari bulan takkan bersinar" ichigo berbicara sambil menatap bintang.

"Lihat ada bintang yg paling terang" rukia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya keatas langit

"Itu bintang kejora, bintang paling terang dan selalu berkelap-kelip"

"Aku ingin seperti bintang itu"

"Benarkah kau ingin menjadi bintang kejora ? mungkin kalau ibuku sudah berada diantara salah satu bintang diatas sana"

"Maksudmu ?" Rukia tak mengerti dan menengok kearah Ichigo lalu menatap wajahnya yg sendu dan sedih.

"Ya ibuku sudah menjadi bintang diatas sana"

Rukia terdiam ia menyesal menanyakan hal itu. Rukia dapat mengerti melalui mimik wajah ichigo yg menampakan raut kesedihan yg terlihat jelas. Ichigo tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Bintang juga punya keajaiban untuk mengabulkan setiap permintaan"

Ichigo melihat kesamping ternyata Rukia sudah tidur pulas bersandar pada pundaknya

"Ck. .dasar anak ini aku sedang bercerita malah tidur kau kira aku sedang mendongeng untukmu heh bisa-bisanya kau tertidur" Ichigo menggerutu.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah manis Rukia saat sedang tidur lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit lagi. Sesuatu benda langit jatuh sepertinya bintang jatuh. Ichigo langsung mengucapkan permohonan

"Aku harap kita bisa seperti ini terus Rukia, selalu bersama. Aku ingin melindungimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Sungguh aku tak ingin karena hanya kau lah bintang yg menerangi jiwaku, bintang yg mandiri"

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa dari tadi ada sepasang mata yg mengawasi mereka, Inoue mengintip dari jendela, ia merasa sedikit mm yaa sedikit "tidak suka".

. . . .

. . . .

Habis gelap terbitlah terang. Habis malam munculah pagi. Matahari mulai muncul untuk menyinari dunia. Cahayanya terang abadi, terdengar suara siulan burung-burung hutan. Udara yg sejuk selalu ada saat pagi. Udara segar yg belum terkena polusi oleh kendaraan-kendaraan ataupun asap-asap yg merusak udara dan atmosfer lapisan ozon bumi. Begitu juga dengan kedua manusia yg masih tertidur berhadap-hadapan sepertinya mereka tak sadar kalau wajah dan posisi tidur mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Kicauan burung membuat gadis mungil bermata violet ini terbangun, matanya terbuka. Penglihatannya samar-samar semakin jelas, sepertinya dia belum juga menyadarinya. Disusul oleh Pemuda berambut orange yg mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan tentunya masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kini mata mereka berdua benar-benar dapat melihat jelas. Mereka melebarkan bola matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya dihadapannya

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . ." keduanya berteriak memecahkan kesunyian dan kedamaian pagi ini. Inoue mendengar suara teriakan itu pun ikut terbangun. Ichigo dan Rukia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan agak menjaga jarak.

"Hoamm ada apa ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab keduanya kompakan

Inoue makin bingung *ya iyalah baru bangun tidur*

"Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar" kata ichigo lalu keluar rumah

"Aku ingin minum hauss" Kata Rukia memasuki dapur

Inoue hanya melongo ditinggal oleh kedua orang itu. Inoue yg sudah terlanjur terbangun pergi keluar mencari makanan.

Didapur Rukia masih tak percaya, ia masih teringat kejadian tadi. Rukia meneguk segelas air untuk menenangkan pikirannya akibat shock.

"Ke. .ke. .napa bisa Ichigo tidur bersebelahan denganku ? tadi malam apa yg terjadi ?" Rukia bicara sendiri, ia langsung mengingat-ngingat memory-nya tadi malam. Seperti sedang menyusun sebuah ingatan yg berantakan menjadi sebuah kesatuan jawaban. Setengahnya dari memory itu mulai diingatnya "Seingatku aku tidur dan. . .dan arghhh aku tak ingatttt setelah itu apa yg terjadi, aku kan sedang tidur"

"Ahh tidak! jangan-jangan, ah tidak mungkin itu tidak mungkin terjadi" Rukia menggeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Rukia berjalan keluar dari dapur sambil memejamkan matanya seakan ia berusaha menghapus pikiran itu di otaknya "Tidak. . .tidak"

BUKK! Rukia menabrak tubuh Ichigo *salah sendiri jalan sambil merem* saat itu Rukia langsung membuka matanya karena kaget apa yg telah ditabraknnya tadi, ternyata Rukia menabrak Ichigo. Rukia melihat Ichigo dan langsung kepikiran kejadian pagi tadi saat baru bangun tidur. Rukia kembali menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan melihat Ichigo dengan sinis.

"Kenapa kau ? hei hei jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, itu menyeramkan!"

Rukia yg sadar sikapnya aneh didepan Ichigo langsung kembali normal keposisi biasa

"Tidak" kata-kata itu yg terlontarkan oleh Rukia padahal sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya banyak pada Ichigo, semua pertanyaan telah tertumpuk diotaknya namun Rukia malu bertanya *sesat dijalan wkwkwk* kemudian Rukia hendak kembali kedapur karena melihat Inoue yg baru masuk dari pintu dapur dibelakang, Rukia berinisiatif untuk membantu Inoue memasak.

"Aku ingin membantu Inoue memasak"

"Hei jangan" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia berusaha mencegahnya

Rukia merasakan tangannya digenggam, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Ichigo, lalu menoleh pada bawah tangannya. Ichigo yg melihat arah tatapan Rukia , langsung melepas tangannya yg sedang menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Jangan lakukan itu tanganmu masih luka!"

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

"Aku bilang jangan ya jangan kau masih sakit nanti kau tambah luka"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ichigo, aku tak suka dikhawatirkan"

"Tidak kau tidak boleh" bentak Ichigo, Ichigo menjadi salah tingkah.

"Bi. .biar aku saja yg membantunya" Ichigo menyentuh kedua pundak Rukia dan memaksanya duduk dikursi lalu pergi ke dapur

Rukia melongo melihat tingkah Ichigo yg tak biasanya ini

"Ada apa dengannya ? aneh sekali dia!"

Kini Rukia sendirian duduk diruang tamu, ia merasa sangat bosan berada sendirian diruangan ini. PRANGGGGGG. . .!

"Suara apa itu ? arahnya dari dapur" Rukia beranjak dari kursi menuju dapur.

"Inoue apa yg ter. . ." lagi-lagi ucapan Rukia terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yg berada di depan matanya. Sebuah piring pecah dan jari tangan Inoue yg terluka mungkin akibat terkena pecahan piring saat akan membersihkan serpihan-serpihan. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi Ichigo sedang menggenggam tangan Inoue yg penuh luka untuk melihat seberapa parah lukanya. Rukia tertegun tatapan Ichigo seperti khawatir sedangkan Inoue wajahnya hanya bersemu merah. Rukia diam ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Ichigo yg sebegitu khawatirnya.

DEGG. .

Rukia tak tahu apa yg ia rasakan saat ini, ia binggung hatinya terasa miris melihat mereka berdua. Rukia masih berada diambang pintu dapur tanpa mereka ketahui keberadaannya sejak tadi, Rukia pun keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua mencoba menenangkan hatinya yg terasa gundah. Rukia lalu berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah Inoue *gak bakal kesasar*. Rukia pun pergi kesungai yg berada tak jauh dari rumah Inoue. Rukia berjongkok ditepi sungai *pasti mau boker wkwkwk* oh nyatanya bukan ia hanya berjongkok disitu lalu melihat bayangan dirinya yg terpantul pada air yg mengalir.

"Kenapa Ichigo, wajahmu seperti itu kepadanya ?" Rukia bertanya walau tau mungkin takkan ada yg menjawabnya.

"Tatapan itu seperti. . .saat kau menatapku waktu itu" Rukia berusaha mengingat bayangan tatapan Ichigo. Bayangannya buyar saat perutnya berbunyi minta diisi makanan.

"Uhh lapar" Rukia memegang perutnya. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan sungai yg sejak tadi membisu hanya suara gemericik air saja yg terdengar. Ichigo telah selesai membantu Inoue memasak bahkan makanannya pun sudah siap dimeja. Ichigo mencari-cari Rukia karena didalam rumah ia tak menemukan sosoknya. "Rukia ! Rukia. . ." Ichigo keluar rumah, ia belum menemukan Rukia, "Rukia dimana kau ?" Saat itu matanya melihat seorang yg sedang berjalan kearahnya, Gadis pendek, berambut sebahu dan bermata violet. Ya tak salah lagi itu Rukia, Ichigo berusaha menatapnya. Rukia berhenti melangkah saat 5 meter jarak mereka bertemu. Rukia diam lalu mengacuhkan tatapan Ichigo dan kembali berjalan pincang melewatinya.

"Dari mana kau ?"

Langkah Rukia terhenti lalu menoleh kearah Ichigo

"Apa pedulimu padaku ?" jawab Rukia ketus

"Aku hanya bertanya!. Sudah kubilang jangan menampakan wajah seperti itu!"

"Weeekk" ejek Rukia dengan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar kemudian Rukia berlari pelan ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Ichigo yg masih berada ditempatnya.

"Cihhh. . dasar anak itu awas kau ya!"

. . . .

Rukia menghampiri Inoue dimeja makan yg sedang menaruh makanan yg sudah siap

"Ahh Kuchiki-san ayo kita sarapan mumpung makanannya masih hangat"

Rukia hanya diam, perhatiannya tertuju pada jari tangan Inoue yg terbalut kain.

"Jarimu kenapa ?" tanya Rukia datar

"Oh ini, tadi aku tak sengaja memecahkan piring saat mau membersihkan serpihan-serpihan belingnya, jariku tak sengaja terkena serpihan itu jadi terluka sedikit, tapi tenang Kuchiki-san lukanya tak parah dan sudah diobati kau tak perlu khawatir" (Author : sapa juga yg khawatir padamu) jawab Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Oh" jawab Rukia singkat sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Oiya dimana Kurosaki-kun?"

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab Ichigo udah keburu nongol dan menghampiri meja makan yg mereka tempati. Ichigo duduk disebelah Rukia.

"Maaf kalau makanannya hanya ada ini, silahkan kalian makan aku cuma bisa bikin Ikan, udang goreng, Ubi, kerupuk, emping semuanya enak *lho ? malah jadi Obama ?*.

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok Inoue". Respon Rukia

"Selamat makan!". Ucap Inoue dengan riang.

Mereka mulai akan makan. Di saat yg sama Rukia dan Ichigo akan mengambil Ikan dengan sumpitnya, mereka bertatapan Ichigo akhirnya mengalah pada Rukia. Membiarkannya mengambil ikannya duluan. Dan lagi-lagi disaat yg sama Ichigo dan Rukia ingin mengambil udang goreng, sumpit mereka bertabrakan lagi. Kali ini Rukia yg mengalah. Inoue melihat tingkah laku mereka dari tadi tanpa Ichigo dan Rukia ketahui. Suasana dimeja makan terasa kaku. Hening. . . Ichigo dan Rukia hanya diam dan sibuk menyantap makanannya. Inoue menatap mereka berdua lagi dan berusaha memecah keheningan ini

"Apa kalian teman satu sekolah ?"

"Ya kami teman satu sekolah" Ichigo yg menjawab Rukia hanya diam.

"Oh, ada apa dengan Kuchiki-san ?"

Rukia hanya diam *dasar tidak sopan ditanya malah diem (ruki dimarahin author)*. Ichigo yg tak mendengar jawaban dari mulutnya Rukia saat ditanya oleh Inoue, mencoba mengambil alih.

"Ahh Rukia dia memang seperti itu. Dia selalu diam kalau ada sesuatu yg mengganggu pikirannya"

Rukia yg mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tentang dirinya mengerutkan dahinya sambil memegang sumpit. "asal saja dia bicara"batin Rukia.

Sepertinya Ichigo tak mau berhenti bicara, dia menceritakan semua hal tentang diri Rukia sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Inoue.

"Dia juga suka mukulin orang, kadang aku juga yg jadi sasaran tendangannya. Cebol-cebol begini juga sadis" ucap Ichigo sedikit berbisik namun tetap saja terdengar oleh telinga tajam Rukia.

Rukia semakin mengerutkan dahinya sambil memejamkan mata untuk meredam emosinya yg mungkin akan meledak-ledak dirumah orang. Rukia langsung panas, wajahnya merah semerah tomat menunjukan bahwa Rukia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Apa dia bilang? Cebol. Dia mau cari mati apa!" batin Rukia kesal

Inoue melongo mendengar cerita Ichigo tentang Rukia, tak disangka badan kecil tapi suka berkelahi. Rukia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memegang sumpit.

"Oh Kuchiki-san kau sudah selesai ya?"

Rukia diam ditempatnya menunggu emosinya di luar batas seperti Gunung merapi meletus dan mengeluarkan lahar panasnya. Emosi mulai memuncakk

3

2

1

Dannnnnn. . . .

Buk. .buk. . buk. .buk. .buk

Dipukulah kepala berambut orange itu oleh Rukia dengan menggunakan sumpit yg ia pegang tadi. Kesabarannya kali ini sudah habis. Rukia tak akan berhenti memukul kepala Ichigo seakan Rukia sedang memukuli drum berwarna orange. Ia terus saja memukulnya dengan sangat keras sehingga menghasilkan suara yg begitu khas.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku cebol kau tak akan hidup ditangankuuu!"

"Aw aw aw i. .iya aduh iya. .aw aw iya. . . udah sakit Rukia aw aw ampun ruk ampun sakit tau" Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Inoue yg menyaksikannya merasa ngeri melihat Rukia yg sedang marah.

Setelah kepala Ichigo benjol 6 tingkat *bedeehhh* Rukia baru berhenti karena merasa puas telah menyiksa Ichigo lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa kepada Inoue yg masih ngeri melihat Rukia yg melakukan KDRT terhadap Ichigo.

"Hmm arigato Inoue makanannya sangat lezat, aku sudah selesai. Setelah ini kami harus pulang" Rukia membungkuk tanda berterima kasih. Lalu Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yg meringis kesakitan dan memberi deathglare pada Ichigo.

"Bagaimana ? pasti enak sekalikan rasanya merasakan pukulanku. Kalau kau mau lagi kau bisa memintanya padaku dan tak segan-segan aku memberikannya" sindir Rukia

"hm eh tidak usah terima kasih ini sudah cukup" jawab Ichigo gelagapan.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau diluar" ucap Rukia dengan wajah dinginnya.

Sekarang tinggalah Inoue dan Ichigo dimeja makan

"Kurosaki-kun apakah sakit ?" tanya Inoue khawatir.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa aku sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan pelampiasan pukulannya" ucap Ichigo meyakinkan sambil memegang kepalanya yg sedikit perih.

"Akan kuambilkan kompres untuk mengompres kepalamu" tawar Inoue.

"Ahh sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa, mana bisa setelah dipukul kau tidak apa-apa, biar aku ambilkan nanti kepalamu makin bengkak" Inoue pergi kedapur. Ichigo tertegun mendengar ucapan Inoue.

Inoue kembali dengan membawa kain yg berisi es batu lalu menyerahkannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo menempelkan kompressan itu di atas kepalanya yg bengkak

"Arigato Inoue" Ichigo langsung keluar menemui Rukia yg sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Inoue mengantar mereka sampai depan rumah.

"Inoue maaf kami banyak merepotkanmu hehe" ucap Rukia

"Ah tidak usah sungkan Kuchiki-san, aku sangat senang ada yg berkunjung ke rumahku"

"Dan Terima kasih atas tumpangan dan makanannya" ucap Rukia sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Iya sama-sama Kuchiki-san"

"Inoue maaf ya tadi kami berdua membuat keributan yg disebabkan oleh si kerdil ini" kali ini Ichigo yg angkat bicara.

Rukia mencubit perut Ichigo karena sudah mengatainya "kerdil" Rukia kembali tersenyum pada Inoue seakan mereka baik-baik saja. Inoue sweetdrop.

"Au. .au. .au sakit Rukia hentikan au. . au. .aku kan hanya bercanda" Ichigo berteriak kesakitan.

Rukia pun melepas cubitannya diperut Ichigo.

"mm. .kalian sebelumnya tersesat dihutan ini, bagaimana cara kalian keluar dari hutan ini ?"

Ichigo dan Rukia berpandangan "Benar juga ya bisa-bisa kami tersesat lagi" lalu mereka nyengir "hehehe tidak tahu"

"Ya sudah biar aku tunjukan jalan pulangnnya, aku tak mau kalian tersesat lagi, kebetulan jalan raya tak jauh dari sini"

"Baiklah, tolong ya Inoue" ucap Ichigo.

Mereka mulai berjalan "Heyy tunggu aku Ichigo aku tak bisa berjalan cepat kakiku masih sakitt"

"Ya baiklah aku akan menunggumu, tapi cepatlah sedikit!"

"Inoue tunggu Rukia dulu" pinta Ichigo

"Iya iya aku sudah berusaha berjalan cepat Ichigo" jarak Rukia sudah dekat dengan Ichigo. Rukia hampir menyusulnya. Rukia berusaha labih cepat lagi tapi dia malah tersandung akar bohon yg keluar dari dalam tanah dan menindih Ichigo yg ikut terjatuh didepannya BUKKK! Mereka berdua jatuh Ichigo berada dibawah dan Rukia berada diatas. Inoue kaget melihatnya. Rukia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yg hampir menyentuh tanah itu. Wajah mereka berdekatan bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Mereka bertatapan agak lama membuat Inoue tarus saja memerhatikannya disana. Rukia mulai gugup melihat wajah Ichigo dalam jarak yg sedekat ini. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo yg jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Dengan cepat Rukia bangun dari atas tubuh Ichigo dan berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo yg masih terbaring.

"Ayo Inoue kita jalan lagi, sudah tidak jauhkan ?"

"eh mm. .iya ayo"

Ichigo pun bangun lalu tersenyum kecil atas kejadian tadi, baginya wajah Rukia sangat lucu ketika dilihat dari dekat. Ichigo tertawa "Hahaha"

"Huaaaaa jalann raya akhirnya kita keluar dari hutann" teriak Rukia girang karena sudah keluar dari hutan.

Mereka telah menemukan jalan raya namun jarang dilewati oleh kendaraan umum mungkin ada tapi tidak banyak.

"Aku akan menemani kalian disini sampai kalian mendapatkan kendaraan untuk menumpang"

"Ahh tak perlu seperti itu Inoue" ucap Rukia

"Tidak apa-apa aku sangat senang bisa menolong orang, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kalian"

"Padahal kalau terjadi apa-apa kan ada aku yg akan membela diri dan menjaga Rukia" ucap Ichigo sambil merangkul tubuh Rukia. Rukia sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan Ichigo terhadapnya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Inoue, kau telah banyak membantu kami" ucap Rukia.

Sejauh mata melihat terlihat sebuah mobil bak terbuka yg akan melintasi jalan ini. Saat mulai mendekat Inoue memberhentikan mobil itu.

"Bolehkahh. . ." kata-kata Inoue terhenti saat melihat siapa yg mengendarai mobil itu.

"Paman ?. . ."

To be contiuned. . .

Pamann ? siapa ya pamannya ? tunggu aja chap selanjutnya

Maaf kalo masih acak-acakkan penulisannya*pundung dipojokan* . Aku buat cepet, nyelesein satu chapter dalam 3 hari capekk sangatttt! .

Uh buat Ka nan maaf ya ada adegan yg aku ilangin yg Rukia dililit uler itu saia tak tega membayangkannya udah mah badan luka-luka banyak keluar darah masih tak berdaya dililit uler lagiii, Haduhhh kasihann nasibnya *dasar author gk tegaan*

Ya sudahlahhh kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya bakal lama updatenya coz saia mau fokus ke tugas sekolah (biar liburan tetep dikasih tugas) jadi siap-siap pas masuk sekolah langsung babak belur wkwkwkwk.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 : She and He

**Hiden love. . .**

Moshi-moshi minna-san^^

Apa kabar semua ? . Gomen kalo updatenya sangat lama =.=

Soalnya author disibukan oleh tugas-tugas sekolah yang banyaknya bejibun+penyakit malas yang selalu kumat disaat waktu luang #plak. . .

Maafkan authormu yang malas ini

Arigato yang udah rela-relain ngereview. Yang penasaran siapa pamannya disini bakal dijelasin kok (author emang suka bkin orang penasaran).

Ya udah

Ya udah. . .

Langsung aja cekidot. . .

Bleach~Tite Kubo

Hiden Love~Reina Rukii

Pairing~Ichiruki

Genre~Romantic, Friendship, Drama, Adventure.

Chapter 2

She and He

"Paman ?"

"Inoue ?"

Keduanya saling terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"Waah kebetulan sekali paman lewat sini" ucap Inoue sambil membungkukan badannya agar dapat melihat pamannya yang berada di dalam mobil. Pria yang dipanggilnya paman pun keluar dari mobilnya. Terlihatlah perawakan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Rambutnya coklat berponi dan berkacamata hitam. Ia memakai celana jeans longgar dan memakai sepatu bots yang telah kotor terkena lumpur. Sedangkan atasannya ia memakai kaos dan Jaket berwarna biru tua.

"Inoue sepupuku, ini benar kau Inoue ?" dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Iya ini aku, sudah lama aku tak bertemu paman!" jawab Inoue dengan wajah sumringah.

"Paman habis dari mana ?" tanya Inoue penasaran

"Paman habis dari kebun mengambil sayuran untuk dijual di pasar" jawab Paman itu ramah.

"Oiya kenapa kau menyetop mobil yang lewat ?" tanya pamannya penasaran.

"Aah oh hn itu aku sedang mencarikan tumpangan untuk kedua temanku" jawab Inoue cepat. Sedangkan pamannya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah 2 orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Inoue yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan antara Paman dan sepupunya.

Inoue yang melihat perubahan pandangan pamannya lalu menengok kebelakang.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san perkenalkan ini Pamanku namanya Aizen" ucap Inoue dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ha. .halo paman aku Rukia Kuchiki dan yang berambut oren ini Ichigo Kurosaki" ucap Rukia dengan canggung. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bersikap tak peduli.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu nak" ucap Paman itu tersenyum kearah Rukia. Senyumannya sangat mirip dengan senyuman yang biasa diberikan Inoue. Tapi senyum pamannya membuat Rukia bergidik.

"Aku biasa memanggilnya Paman Ijen" kata Inoue angkat bicara lalu menoleh pada pamannya lagi.

"Paman apa boleh temanku ini menumpang dimobil paman, mereka ingin pulang, mereka tersesat ?" tanya Inoue meminta izin pada pamannya.

"Oh boleh nanti akan paman antarkan kalian tapi hanya sampai Kota Karakura saja ya ?" ucap Paman Ijen meminta kepastian.

"Ya tak masalah!" ucap Ichigo enteng.

"Oh iya Inoue kau tinggal sendirian disini semenjak Ayah Ibumu meninggal kan ? tinggalah dirumah Paman ? nanti paman akan menyekolahkanmu, paman tak tega melihatmu hidup sebatang kara dihutan. Pinta paman itu sambil memelas. Ichigo dan Rukia sweetdrop.

"Hmm tidak usah paman aku bisa hidup sendiri disini" tolak Inoue secara halus.

"Ayolah Inoue aku kasihan padamu" pinta paman itu sekali lagi dengan wajah yang sangat sangat memelas.

"Iya Inoue tinggalah bersama Pamanmu, apa kau mau hidup selamanya di hutan ?" ucap Rukia meyakinkan hati Inoue agar tinggal bersama Pamannya karena Rukia sendiri merasa iba dengan nasib Inoue.

Inoue bimbang ekspresinya menampakan kebingungan

"Ya baiklah aku akan tinggal dirumah paman". Ucap Inoue ragu-ragu

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku dulu di dalam rumah" ucap Inoue yang langsung kembali memasuki hutan meuju rumahnya.

Sedangkan Ichigo, Rukia dan Paman Ijen menunggu di tempat tadi. Tak lama Inoue kembali dari dalam hutan sambil membawa baju-bajunya. Mereka pun memasuki mobil karena mobil bagian depan tak muat untuk ditempati 4 orang. Ichigo dan Rukia terpaksa duduk dibelakang bersama sayur-sayuran yang menumpuk. Mobil pun mulai melaju di jalan yang sangat sepi itu.

Mereka duduk bersandar pada kepala mobil. "Aku tak sabar ingin pulang dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur" ucap Rukia dengan tatapan teduh melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah yang mereka lewati.

"Bagaimana dengamu Ichigo ?" ucap Rukia yang masih menatap kearah jalan.

"Ichigo!" Rukia merasa tak didengarkan pun mengulang memanggil nama Ichigo kemudian menoleh kearah Ichigo yang berada disampingnya.

"Yah dasar malah tidur!" keluh Rukia kesal. Diperhatikannya Ichigo yang sedang tidur. Ia tertidur, wajahnya begitu tenang bahkan kerutan di dahinya saat tidur pun menghilang. Posisi tidurnya terduduk bersandar pada kepala mobil dan tangannya ia lipat diatas dadanya. Kakinya diselonjorkan sehingga kakinya nampak terlihat panjang. Rukia memperhatikan wajah Ichigo dalam-dalam *sedalam sumur*

Mata coklat yang selalu di perlihatkan didepannya kini tertutup rapat-rapat. Terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari mulutnya, sepertinya Ichigo sangat pulas tertidur memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Rukia tak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Ichigo. Wajah Rukia terasa panas ia ingin sekali memalingkan wajahnya memandang objek lain namun kepalanya tak bisa bergerak membuatnya terus saja menatap wajah Ichigo tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Kini raut kesalnya dan kerutan di dahinya yang sering Ichigo tunjukan hampir setiap hari tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia sedang tidur.

"Beginikah wajah Ichigo saat sedang tidur ?" tanya Rukia walaupun tahu takkan ada yang menjawabnya.

Ia masih tetap memandang wajah Ichigo. Rukia mulai terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Ia mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin saat seharian ia terus bersama Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo berusaha menyelamatkanku. . .

Saat ia mencoba mengobati lukaku, ia begitu perhatian kepadaku

Saat ia menggendongku. . .

Saat ia menyuapiku. . .

Saat ia mengusap rambutku. . .

Saat melihat bintang bersama. . .

Dan saat. . .

Wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku. . .

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menyentuh kulit wajahku. Mungkin wajahku memerah saat itu. Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti dengan getaran yang selalu terjadi saat aku berada dekat dengannya. Getaran itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhku dari Ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan juga jantungku yang selalu berdegup tak karuan. Kau selalu membuatku berdebar-debar.

Deg. . .

Dan lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang dibuatnya sekarang ini.

"Perasaan apa ini ?"batin Rukia

. . .

. . .

Wusss. . .wuss. . .angin bertiup menyentuh tubuh kedua insan manusia itu dengan lembut. Sepertinya diantara mereka ada yang terbangun karena angin yang berhembus tadi sangat dingin. Lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok itu pun terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengucek-nguceknya.

"Hoaaamm!" Ichigo membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar namun ia merasakan sesuatu sedang bersandar di sampingnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis mungil berambut pendek sedang tertidur. Kali ini gantian Rukia yang tertidur.

"Wajahnya kalau sedang tidur ternyata imut sekali" batin Ichigo.

"Tunggu dulu tadi aku bilang apa ?. Imut ? ada apa denganku bisa-bisanya aku memuji midget ini imut" batin Ichigo heran.

Ichigo melihat kepala Rukia yang bergerak-gerak tak seimbang karena goyang akibat jalan yang dilalui oleh mobil ini. Ichigo merasa kasihan melihatnya. Lalu Ichigo secara perlahan merubah posisi tidur Rukia yang semula duduk bersandar, kini telah tidur telentang dan menggunakan paha Ichigo sebagai bantalannya. Kemudian ia menyelimuti Rukia dengan jaket yang tadi ia pakai, ia takut gadis ini kedinginan.

"Kau ini dengan angin yang sedingin ini kau masih tetap bisa tertidur lelap ya ?" ucap Ichigo sambil memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Deg. . .deg. . .

"Ahh kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan lagi! Apa aku mengidap penyakit jantung ya ?" ucap Ichigo ngawur.

Ichigo menjadi agak gugup. Lalu ia beranikan diri untuk menyentuh rambut hitam legam yang berantakan akibat angin yang berhembus. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat akan menggapai rambut milik gadis dihadapannya ini.

Akhirnya Ichigo dapat mengatasi segala kegugupan itu, ia menyentuh dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Disingkirkannya rambut yg menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Rukia secara keseluruhan.

Wajahnya yang nan putih bersih itu bercahaya terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Bulu matanya nan lentik namun asli *bukan palsu atau dibentuk* sangat indah dilihatnya. Bibir mungilnya yang tertutup rapat itu dapat menggoda tiap kaum adam. Ichigo terus mengusap rambut Rukia, membuat Rukia semakin nyaman dan tetap tertidur.

*tiba-tiba sule muncul tak tahu dari mana asalnya (kaya jin tomang)*

*Sule : Halo saudara kembarku!*

*Ichi : saudara kembar dari Hongkong, aku sama sekali tak mirip denganmu*

*Sule : Ohh tidak bisaaa. . . rambut kita kan sama warnanya "orange"*

*Ichi : iya tapi idungmu kelelep begitu beda denganku yg mancung dan tampan ini (narsis)*

*Sule : Ohh tidak bisaa. . .tidak bisaa*

*Ichi : lalu sedang apa kau disitu mengganggu saja*

*Sule : Boleh tidak aku mengucapkan sesuatu ?*

*Ichi : Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?*

*Sule : Prikitiewww. . . .Hahaha*

*Ichi : Sialan kau. . .Zangetsuuu. . . .*

Author : Hoiiii sudah sudah kapan lanjutnya ni cerita klo kalian ribut!

Ichi : itu sule duluan!

Sule : ohh tidak bisaaa

Ichi : Arghh akan kuhajar kau!

Author : Sudah. . .sudaaaahhh. Sule sebaiknya kau pergi dan Ichigo kau kembali akting sono!

Ichigo pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan sekitar dengan tatapan teduh. Satu kata yang ia lontarkan "Sejuk".

. . .

. . .

at Karakura High School class 1-2

Tampak Ibu guru sedang mengabsen tiap anak muridnya satu persatu. Namun ia merasakan ada yang kurang dari jumlah murid yang masuk hari ini. Di cek-nya kembali buku absen itu. Terlihat kolom absen Ichigo dan Rukia yang bertanda "a" (alpha).

"Kemana Kurosaki dan Kuchiki ?" tanya senpai itu sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahu Yuroichi-sensei" jawab salah seorang murid kelas itu, ia berambut merah menyala.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja pelajaran kita pagi ini"

. . .

at Rukia home

"Aduh Byakuya bagaimana ini Rukia belum kembali juga sejak pulang sekolah kemarin!" ucap seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Rukia dengan nada cemas dan khawatir.

"Tenang sayang tenang!" ucap Byakuya sambil memegang salah satu pundak Isterinya.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang jika Rukia hilang lebih dari 24 jam dan tak kembali" ucap Hisana dengan panik.

"Coba saja kau telpon Isshin, teman lamamu ?" usul Byakuya kepada isterinya yang hampir putus asa itu.

"Ya baiklah" ucap Hisana lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Ia membuka kontak teleponnya berharap muncul nama yang sedang ia cari.

"Ahh ini dia" tampaknya Hisana telah menemukan nomor Isshin dan langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

Di kediaman Kurosaki,,,

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nada dering ponselnya tanda ada panggilan masuk

Susis wo wo wo susis. . .

Suami sien istri. . .

Susis wo wo wo susis. . .

Suami takut istri. . .

Dilihatnya layar ponselnya itu untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menghubunginya.

"Hisana ?" ucap pria itu..

Isshin pun menekan tombol berwarna hijau tanda kalau ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi" ucap Isshin untuk memulai percakapan.

"Isshin ini aku Hisana!"

"iya, ada apa Hisana tumben sekali kau menghubungiku ?" tanya Isshin dari seberang

"Begini apakah Rukia ada dirumahmu ?" tanya Hisana dengan nada bicara yang penuh harap.

"Tidak ada kok, memang kenapa ?" jawab Isshin sambil bertanya balik kepada wanita yang meneleponya.

"itu ah anu. . .Rukia hilang sejak pulang sekolah kemarin, sampai sekarang ia belum juga kembali" jawab Hisana cemas

"Kemarin ?. perasaan kata Yuzu, Rukia kemarin sore kerumahku lalu pamit pulang diantar oleh Ichigo. Ichigo juga belum pulang sejak kemarin"jelas Isshin.

"Berarti Rukia bersama Ichigo ?" tanya Hisana heran.

"Kemungkinan begitu" jawab Isshin santai. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu panik karena anaknya belum juga pulang sejak kemarin.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pembicaraan dirumahmu ya ?" tawar Hisana.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

"Ya"

Tet. . .sambungan pun terputus karena Hisana menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Apa yang dia katakan ?" tanya Byakuya penasaran walaupun mimik wajahnya menampakan kesan yang biasa saja.

"Katanya dia tidak tahu dimana. Ichigo juga ikut hilang, kemungkinan besar Rukia bersama Ichigo sekarang" Jelas Hisana.

"Ichigo! dasar anak itu" batin Byakuya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah Isshin!" ajak Hisana sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Mereka pun berangkat menggunakan Mobil BMW hitamnya dengan kecepatan maksimal 250km/jam. Kecepatan yang hampir menyamai kecepatan mobil balap. Tak heran jika mereka dalam waktu 5 menit telah sampai dikediaman Kurosaki.

Mereka pun memasuki kediaman Kurosaki dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka ditelepon tadi.

. . .

. . .

2 jam perjalanan dilalui terasa begitu lama.

"Begitu jauhnya kami kesasar. . .haha" Ichigo tertawa kecil.

Diperhatikannya kembali seorang gadis yang masih tertidur dari sejam yang lalu. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya. Kemudian pandangan Ichigo tertarik dengan luka ditangan Rukia. Disentuhnya punggung tangan Rukia, ia meraba luka yang baru saja kering itu. Saat Ichigo ingin melepas sentuhannya Ichigo merasa kesulitan untuk menggerakan tangannya. Ternyata Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya agar tidak lepas *gerakan tak sadar*.

Ichigo terkejut melihat Rukia menggenggam tangannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah melihat tangannya sudah terkurung oleh genggaman Rukia. Entah kenapa seperti ada getaran listrik yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Setiap sentuhan yang dibuat Rukia pasti membuat dirinya seperti tersengat listrik. Terpaksa Ichigo berada di posisi seperti ini sekarang sampai Rukia terbangun.

"Apa dia tidak menyadarinya ?" ucap Ichigo yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar yang membuatnya sangat tampan saat ini.

. . .

. . .

Selamat datang dikota Karakura

Tertulis jelas diatas sebuah jembatan sebagai ucapan selamat datang kepada para pengunjung atau yang lainnya. Mereka telah sampai dikota Karakura. Dengan bermodal mobil tumpangan mereka dapat pulang dengan selamat. Mobil itu melaju mengantarkan Ichigo ke daerah komplek perumahannya.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang memiliki sebuah klinik kecil didepannya. Rumah itu berlantai dua (tau kan rumah siapaa ?).

"Hei midget bangun!" Ichigo membangunkan Rukia yang masih terlelap diatas pahanya. Kemudian Ichigo membungkukan badannya agar wajahnya dapat mendekat dengan wajah Rukia. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Rukia terbuka, nampaknya ia masih belum bisa melihat secara jelas setelah matanya lama tertutup. Rukia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"?" Rukia kebingungan. Otaknya belum menerima respon yang ia lihat. Dan sesaat. . .

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . . ." Rukia berteriak kencang tepat didepan wajah Ichigo. Ichigo yang juga ikutan kaget malah ikutan berteriak.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . ." teriak mereka bersamaan memecah kesunyian dan mengubahnya menjadi kebisingan yang amat menganggu telinga.

Inoue dan paman Ijen keluar dari mobil saat mendengar sebuah teriakan yang amat sangat teramat kencang. Sepertinya Ichigo dan Rukia belum menyadari kalau tangannya masih bertautan. Sekilas mereka merasakan sesuatu benda yang menempel pada tangan mereka. Dengan refleks mereka melepasnya dengan cepat. Rukia masih binggung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"ke. . .ke. .napa aku tidur diatas pahamu ?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang bloon *di bunuh ruki*

"La. .lalu kenapa tangan kita berpegangan ?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Ichigo untuk menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia mulai curiga.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu padaku!" tuduh Rukia tanpa bukti.

"eh enak saja kau! Jangan asal tuduh, adanya juga kau tadi yang menarik lenganku lalu menggenggamnya selama kau tidur" ucap Ichigo tak terima.

"Kau bohong! Dasar mesum" Rukia mulai meninggikan suaranya

"Tidak Rukia aku tidak bohong" bela Ichigo

"Jujur saja, kau tak perlu berbohong!" Rukia semakin memojokan Ichigo kesudut sambil menodongkan jari telunjuk kearahnya.

"Sumpah Ruk. . .suwer aku tak bohong. Jujur ini udah jujur" ucap Ichigo yang mulai ketakutan sambil mengacungkan jari berbentuk huruf "V"

"Mana kutahu kejadian itu aku kan sedang tertidur bisa saja kau mengarang cerita" Rukia terus berjalan kearah Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo terus mundur karena Rukia semakin mendekat untuk menuduhnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah berlantai dua itupun terbuka. Tampak tiga orang keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dua orang Pria dan satu orang wanita. Sepertinya mereka akan pulang. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat dua orang manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan berada diatas sebuah mobil bak terbuka.

"Rukia ?" panggil wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ichigo ?" susul pria berambut hitam pendek itu.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang merasa namanya disebut pun menoleh kearah seumber suara.

"Hisana-nee ?" ucap Rukia terkejut.

"Ayah ?" ucap Ichigo ikut-ikutan.

Tak ketinggalan Inoue dan paman Ijen pun ikut menoleh kearah sebuah rumah.

Ichigo dan Rukia turun dari atas mobil.

"Rukia. . ." Hisana langsung memeluk Rukia karena khawatir.

"ICHIGOOO. . . ." teriak Isshin hendak memeluk anak pertamanya itu dengan gaya konyol.

Bruukkk. . .Ichigo berhasil menghindar dan ayahnya jatuh tersungkur mencium aspal.

"Hueeee kenapa kau menghindar ? kau kejam sekali ayahmu ini rindu padamu!"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak merindukanmu ayah" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah kusut *maklum mukanya blum disetrika*

"Huaaaa. . . Masaki anak kita ini kejam sekali padaku hiks hiks" sambil memeluk poster Ibunya Ichigo yang gedenya segede gajah (?). *gak tau dah dapet darimana tu poster* semua sweetdrop.

"Oni-chan. . .sudah pulang" sahut seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat berjalan menghampiri Ichigo. Mereka berpelukan melepas rindu, adiknya kemudian melepas pelukannya.

Hisana melepas pelukan Rukia

"Rukia syukurlah kau selamat! Kemana saja kau ?" tanya Hisana khawatir.

"Aku tersesat saat pulang sekolah Hisana-nee bersama Ichigo" jelas Rukia

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku ?" tanya Hisana cemas

"Ponselku low bet Hisana-nee jadi aku tak sempat menghubungimu"

"Selama tersesat kau tidur dimana ?" tanya Hisana penasaran

"Aku menumpang Hisana-nee, ini dia orangnya yang telah memberi kami tumpangan semalam dan memberi kami makanan. Namanya Inoue, ia sangat baik kepada kami" jelas Rukia sambil merangkul Inoue.

"Ha. .halo" ucap Inoue ramah.

"Dan yang itu adalah Paman Ijen yang telah memberikan tumpangan mobil pada kami" ucap Rukia memperkenalkan.

"Terima kasih banyak ya Inoue dan Paman Ijen kalian telah banyak membantu" ucap Hisana tulus.

"Iya sama-sama, aku senang melakukannya" ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum kearah Hisana. Wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Rukia.

Paman Ijen hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi Rukia kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka begini ?" tanya Hisana yang mulai khawatir lagi akan keadaan Rukia yang penuh luka.

"ahh ini tidak perlu khawatir sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Saat dihutan aku terluka untung ada Ichigo yang mengobatiku. Kalau tidak ada dia aku pasti sudah mati" ucap Rukia sambil melirik kearah Ichigo yang wajahnya mulai blushing.

"Jadi kau sudah menolong Rukia ya ?" tanya Hisana pada Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata.

Ichigo tetap diam tak tau mau berbicara apapun.

"Terima kasih ya Ichigo kau telah menolong Rukia, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin Rukia takkan selamat" ucap Hisana sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Ichigo.

"Ahh itu tak seberapa" ucap Ichigo memalingkan muka.

"Cih sombong!" batin Rukia.

"Good Job my son! Ternyata kau baik sekali mau menolong Rukia-chan. Kau memang keturunanku Hahahaha" ucap Isshin mengacungi jempolnya sambil tertawa.

Semua pun ikut tertawa. . .

*Author : Hoiii byaku lo kok diam aje ?*

*Byaku: tak ada yg perlu kubicarakan cinnn. . .(ala banci taman lawang)*

*Author: Hooo begindang*

*Readers: Woyy author cepet lanjutin ni cerita*

*Author: Iye iye sabar dikit nape*

"Hm sepertinya kami harus segera pergi, ayo Inoue" ajak Paman Ijen yang mulai memasuki mobil.

"Ah iya semuanya aku harus pergi dulu untuk mengantar sayuran" ucap Inoue dengan riangnya.

"Oh terima kasih banyak Inoue" ucap Ichigo sebelum Inoue memasuki mobil

"Ya sama-sama" Inoue tersenyum kearah Ichigo.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun" ucap Inoue yang mulai sendu.

"Yo Inoue" ucap Rukia merespon. Inoue masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucap Inoue dengan riang *dipaksain*

"Selamat jalan Inoue" ucap Isshin ikutan.

Ichigo dan Rukia melambaikan tangannya. Ada perasaan sedih di hati Inoue saat berpisah dengan mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Byakuya yang sedari tadi membisu.

"Isshin kami pulang dulu ya" pamit Hisana.

"Ya hati-hati" ucap Isshin.

"Ichigo, Yuzu aku pulang dulu" pamit Rukia

"Yo Rukia"

"Ya Rukia-nee hati-hati"

Mereka memasuki mobil BMW hitam mengkilatnya itu. Kemudian mulai melaju menjauh dari kediaman Ichigo.

. . .

. . .

Mentari pagi itu begitu menyilaukan karena betapa cerahnya cuaca pagi itu secerah rambut seorang siswa murid SMA Karakura yang sedang berjalan hendak memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Bertepatan dengan Rukia yang keluar dari mobil BMW berwarna hitamnya itu. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Si rambut orange seperti biasa selalu menunjukan expresi malas dan seperti orang yang pasrah hidup dan dengan langkah malasnya itu ia berjalan. Sedangkan wanita mungil disebelahnya menampakan expresi biasa saja pada wajahnya itu, gaya berjalannya pun ia buat seanggung mungkin dengan tangan yang menenteng tas sekolahnya didepan paha kakinya. Selama mereka berjalan, mereka nampak membisu tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai mereka tiba dikelas dan disambut oleh.. kalian-tahu-siapa ?

"Ichigooooooooooooooooo..." seorang anak lelaki yang sebaya dengan yang disebut namanya, yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua berlari menghampiri ichigo bahkan hendak memeluknya.

Sebelum kejadian yang tak diinginkan pada dirinya terjadi Ichigo hanya bisa menghindar.

Gubrakkk. . . suara dentuman keras terdengar di koridor kelas. Terlihat Keigo yang sedang terpuruk menjilat lantai (?)

"Huwaaa Ichigo kenapa kau menghindariku" ucap Keigo sambil nangis bombay meratapi nasibnya.

"Sudahlah Keigo, kau sungguh konyol" ujar salah seorang temannya yang bernama Mizuiro.

Sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia tak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan teman mereka. Mereka terus berjalan memasuki kelas. Namun saat mereka dikelas mereka dihalangi lagi oleh laki-laki bertato dan berambut merah.

"Oii.. Ichigo, Rukia! Kemana saja kalian berdua kemarin tidak masuk ? kompakan banget deh!" tanya Renji dengan penuh penasaran.

Ichigo dan Rukia terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut temannya itu. Mereka kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi sang rambut orange. Mereka bertatapan sejenak seakan meminta alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Renji.

"Aku sakit!" jawab mereka berbarengan yang jelas semakin membuat Renji curiga.

"Hebat! Kalian tidak masuk dalam hari yang sama, masuk sekolah pun hari yang sama dan jalan berbarengan dan sekarang dengan alasan yang sama pula kenapa kalian tidak masuk kemarin! Aku curiga jangan-jangan kalian. . ." ucap Renji panjang lebar dengan tatapan menyelidik seperti sedang mengintrogasi tahanan.

"Ahh apaan sih Renji! Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada kami. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja, ya kan Ichigo ?" ucap Rukia ngeles sambil menyikut tangan Ichigo.

"Ahh i-iya itu benar!" ucap Ichigo terbata-bata.

Namun jawaban itu tidak menyurutkan rasa penasaran yang amat teramat besar di otak Renji. Belum puas dengan jawaban mereka Renji bertanya kembali "Lalu kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka begini Rukia ? Apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin ?"

"Oh-eh-ini ya hehe kemarin aku kesandung besi langsung jatuh ketanah yang dipenuhi beling pecahan kaca, ya jadilah begini" jawab Rukia sekenanya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran paksa di wajahnya.

"Ap.." belum sempat Renji menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ucapannya telah dipotong oleh Ichigo yang angkat bicara.

"Ah sudahlah Renji kami lelah, kau terus saja bertanya dengan pertanyaan bodohmu itu!". Ucap Ichigo yang langsung menuju bangku tempat ia duduk , sedangkan Rukia menuju bangku yang berada persis disebelah bangku Ichigo.

Renji hanya bisa bengong dan diam ditempat karena heran dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang hari ini sangat aneh.

Teeeeeeenggggggggggggg. . .

Bel panjang berbunyi menandakan bahwa tanda kegiatan ajar mengajar di SMA Karakura akan dimulai. Seisi kelas menjadi sunyi ketika Guru mata pelajaran pada hari itu memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sambut Guru berperawakan tinggi dan berambut putih panjang itu kepada anak muridnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi sensei" ucap seluruh isi kelas dengan kompak.

"Hmm- hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru dikelas kalian, dia seorang siswi perempuan, oke silahkan masuk!" ucap Ukitake-sensei mempersilahkan.

Pintu kelas dibuka, seorang perempuan mengenakan seragam SMA Karakura, berambut panjang dengan warna orange kecoklatan dan juga dengan dada yang yah agak besar masuk kedalam kelas. Terdengar beberapa orang langsung menggunjingkan murid baru tersebut.

"Waah cantik ya dia"

"Iya dia juga seksi" ucap beberapa anak laki-laki yang berada dikelas itu

"Halo minna-san, Namaku Inoue Orihime, mulai hari ini aku akan belajar dikelas ini bersama kalian jadi mohon bantuannya?" ucap murid baru itu dengan ramah dan wajah riang.

Ichigo dan Rukia terbelalak kaget, mata mereka berdua membesar. Kemudian mereka saling pandang satu sama lain seakan mereka berbicara melalui tatapan mata yang sulit dimengerti oleh orang kebanyakan namun hanya mereka yang tahu. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan kelas. Dilihatnya murid baru itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang baik hati yang telah menolong mereka saat mereka tersesat. Mereka tak berteriak ataupun tak menunjukan respon yang berlebihan.

"Benarkah dia Inoue ? sulit dipercaya! Aku hampir tak mengenalinya karena wajahnya terlihat lebih bersih dibanding saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia jadi terlihat lebih- cantik" batin Rukia

"Baiklah silahkan kau duduk dibangku kosong dekat jendela itu" suruh Ukitake-sensei sambil menunjuk tangannya kearah bangku kosong yang dimaksudnya.

Inoue menurut. Ia berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh sensei-nya itu. Saat Inoue melewati bangku Rukia, ia terkejut.

"Kuchiki-san ? Kurosaki-kun ?" ucap Inoue yang terkejut melihat orang yang sudah menginap dirumahnya selama beberapa hari dan sudah dianggap menjadi teman bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Inoue ha-halo apa kabar?" ucap Rukia yang nampak canggung. Sedangkan Ichigo diam membisu.

"Jadi kalian sekolah disini ya ? wah kebetulan sekali" ucap Inoue yang bertambah riang.

"Mm-ya begitulah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Inoue" ucap Rukia yang mencoba seramah mungkin.

"Aku juga senang bertemu kalian berdua disini" ucap Inoue dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Sudah ya Kuchiki-san" ucap Inoue mengakhiri percakapan antara mereka dan duduk dibangkunya siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Rukia ayo kita istirahat" ajak Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Hum ayo, apa inoue mau ikut makan siang dengan kami ?" ajak Rukia yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Boleh" ucap Inoue singkat dengan senyum terulas manis diwajahnya *Inoue prasaan senyum mulu deh*

"Aku ikut!" terdengar suara seseorang berambut merah yang tiba-tiba ada di dekat mereka.

"Renji kau ini ikut-ikutan terus!" ucap Ichigo yang agak kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang mirip monyet liar ini.

"Yasudah ayo" ajak Rukia yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga.

. . .

. . .

"Selamat Makannnn!" ujar Inoue dengan riangnya saat membuka bekal makan siangnya. Diikuti oleh Rukia yang akan membuka bekal makan siangnya juga. Sesaat Inoue terpana melihat bekal makan siang Rukia. Matanya berbinar-binar seakan ia ingin. "Waah Kuchiki-san sepertinya bekal makan siangmu sangat enak" ucap Inoue sambil memandang makan siang Rukia hingga air liurnya menetes (?)

"Eh-Apa kau mau Inoue ?, Aku bisa memberikannya padamu" tawar Rukia dengan sikap yang dibuatnya seramah mungkin.

"Te-rimakasih Kuchiki" ucap Inoue kemudian mulai mencicipi bekal makan siang Rukia. Entah mengapa Inoue diam sejenak tanpa expresi saat menguyah dan melumat makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya. Kening Rukia berkerut, tentu mengundang penasaran Rukia yang berada dihadapannya "Tidak enak ya Inoue ?" tanya Rukia dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, hanya saja. . ." Kata-katanya tergantung seperti sulit untuk dilanjutkan kembali. "Hanya saja. . ." ia mengulang kata-katanya lagi. "Hanya saja apa Inoue ?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi yang semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Yang lain pun ikut terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Inoue.

"INI ENAK SEKALI KUCHIKI-SAN, SUNGGUH SANGAT LEZAT!" teriak Inoue secara tiba-tiba membuat Rukia dan yang lain terkejut. Rukia menutup telinganya, Renji menutup mulutnya *entah kenapa*, dan Ichigo menutup mata untuk selamanya, tapi boong #Plakk. Matanya berbinar-binar, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"E-eh benarkah itu ?" tanya Rukia untuk memastikannya.

" ini sangat enak! Siapa yang membuatnya ?" tanya Inoue yang penasaran dan menatap wajah Rukia yang ada dihadapannya.

"Itu mm-itu buatanku sendiri" jawab Rukia ragu-ragu untuk mengakuinya. Padahal makanan yang dibuatnya ini dinilainya memiliki rasa yang biasa saja, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk lidah Inoue yang jarang sekali memakan makanan yang enak. Secara Inoue kan dulu tinggal sendirian dihutan lagi.

"Halah dia bohong! Paling-paling itu masakan kakaknya!" ejek Ichigo menghina masih dalam posisi bersandar pada batang pohon yang lumayan besar.

CTAK...urat-urat Rukia menonjol dikulit-kulit kepalanya. Tanda kalau ia kesal ataupun marah atas pernyataan Ichigo barusan.

"APA KAU BILANG BAKA JERUK JELEK ?" teriak Rukia yang kesabarannya sudah habis dimakan oleh binatang(?)

"Sttt jangan berteriak berisik tau, telingaku tidak tuli midget, mungkin kau yang tuli tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan!" ucap Ichigo membela diri.

"Eiitss sudah kalian ini bertengkar terus, kalian berdua itu sangat menganggu! Kalau kalian mau bertengkar cari saja tempat yang sepi disekolah ini supaya kalian bisa leluasa untuk melakukan KDRT" ucap Renji melerai kedua temannya yang masih tak mau berhenti untuk diam. Kata-kata Renji barusan berhasil dihadiahi dua buah deathglare dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Seakaan mereka berkata "Awas kau baboon jelek!". Sedangkan Inoue hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Renji yang telah mendapatkan dua buah deathglare sekaligus itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"Inoue apa kau sakit perut ?" tanya Renji berusaha beralih ke topik lain.

"Eh-? Eng-tidak kok, memang kenapa ?" tanya Inoue yang mulai gugup dikhawatirkan seperti itu.

"Tidak aku hanya takut kau sakit perut setelah- kata-katanya terhenti, raut wajahnya datar sebelum ia melanjutkannya. Semua orang menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Setelah kau memakan bekal makan siang Rukia, karena siapa tahu makanan yang dibuatnya ia masukan obat nyamuk kedalamnya" wajahnya menampakan raut yang –sulit dijelaskan-

"HUAHAHAHAAAA..." Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena ia sangat keras tertawa. Sepertinya Ichigo sangat senang dengan kejailan Renji. "Bagus Renji Hahaha" ia melanjutkan tawanya lagi sambil bertos ria dengan sahabat anehnya itu.

"Argh apa mereka itu kurang ajar" batin Rukia. ia geram kesabarannya kali ini benar-benar habis. "BABOOOON JERUKKKKKK" teriak Rukia persis didekat telinga mereka berdua, sehingga membuat mereka terdiam sejenak dan tak bergeming. Untuk menyadarkan mereka dilancarkanlah satu jurus lagi.

BLETAK.

"IYAW" refleks keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Rukia telah membuat Ichigo dan Renji tersadar dengan satu kali tendangan dibagian kepala belakang mereka masing-masing. Inoue hanya prihatin melihat nasib kedua teman barunya itu. Namun kemudian ia tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Sungguh menyenangkan mempunyai teman seperti mereka" gumam Inoue yang tak terdengar oleh mereka. Tersadar dari lamunan Inoue mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya

"Lebih baik kita habiskan makan siangnya sebelum bel masuk" ajak Inoue pada teman-temannya. Semua menurut, Rukia, Renji, dan Ichigo kembali ke sikap semula.

"Eh Kurosaki tidak makan siang ?" tanya Inoue sambil menoleh pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak aku tidak bawa bekal" ucap Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rukia yang sedang lahap memakan makan siangnya. Rukia tidak memedulikannya ia terus memfokuskan penglihatannya terhadap apa yang sedang ia makan.

"Ah ini masih ada makanan dari Kuchiki-san yang ia berikan padaku, apa Kurosaki mau mencobanya ?" tanya Inoue penuh perhatian.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih Inoue tapi aku tidak lapar" tolak Ichigo

Brukbukbukbuk perut Ichigo berbunyi, reflek Ichigo memegangi perutnya untuk meredam suaranya. Wajahnya merah karena malu. Renji tertawa keras lagi, Rukia diam tanpa kata, dan Inoue tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau bohong ya kurosaki, sekarang ayo makan sesuap saja! Kau tak boleh mengosongkan perutmu sampai sesiang ini- "Sudah ku bil-" perkataan Ichigo terpotong "Diam dan jangan menolak" ucap Inoue tegas. Saat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat bekal makan siang yang kosong namun masih terkunyah dalam mulutnya ke arah Ichigo, saat itulah Inoue menyuapi makanan yang dibuat Rukia kedalam mulut Ichigo. Rukia terdiam, ia berhenti mengunyah makanannya malah langsung menelannya masuk kedalam lambung. Begitu juga Ichigo, ia terdiam sejenak karena Inoue menyuapinya mendadak, membuatnya tidak siap. Tapi karena makanannya telah masuk kedalam mulutnya ia mencoba mengunyahnya, merasakannya terus melumatnya. Sesaat mata Ichigo sedikit membesar, ia memandang wajah Rukia yang duduk dihadapannya. Dilihatnya wajah yang sedikit menaruh harap pada Ichigo atas masakannya.

"Bagaimana enak tidak ?" tanya Inoue yang mulai tak sabar mendengar komentar tentang masakan Rukia.

"Hmm lumayan untuk rasa Shusi" ucap Ichigo sedikit berbohong karena sebenarnya rasa shusi-nya sangat enak tapi Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakannya.

Tanpa disadari Ichigo, Rukia mengukir senyuman kecil di wajah mungilnya, tapi senyuman itu dilihat oleh Renji yang berada disebelahnya. Hati Rukia kini bercampur aduk antara perasaan aneh yang muncul lagi ketika Inoue menyuapi Ichigo dengan masakan buatannya dan juga perasaan senang karena Ichigo telah merasakan masakan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Hey Ichigo siapa perempuan ini ? dia pacarmu ya ?" tanya Renji asal-asalan.

"Tidak, dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya temanku kau jangan asal bicara Renji" bantah Ichigo yang tidak setuju dengan perkataan Renji. Sedangkan Inoue yang mendengar kata-kata Renji wajahnya merona merah.

"Oh-hehehe aku kan hanya bercanda, habis Inoue sangat perhatian sekali padamu" ucap Renji blak blakkan. Rukia terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka entah mengapa Rukia merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti ini tapi ia tak tahu kapan saat pertama kali merasakannya. Perasaan yang aneh, sangat menusuk relung hatinya hingga membuatnya merasa sakit dan sesak.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan ke perpustakaan" Rukia pergi meninggalkan tiga temannya yang masih terbengong ditempat.

"Lho ? Kuchiki-san kenapa?" tanya Inoue dengan herannya.

"Aneh, tumben dia ke perpus, kesambet setan apa dia ?" batin Ichigo sambil menatap punggung Rukia yang perlahan menjauh.

Rukia berhenti sejenak "Rukia apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa perasaanmu aneh seperti ini saat melihat Inoue sangat perhatian terhadap Ichigo. Dan lagi kenapa dadamu sakit saat Renji mengatakan kalau Inoue adalah pacar Ichigo ? ya walaupun perkataan itu hanya berupa candaan bagi Renji namun berdampak besar pada perasaanku" batin Rukia kemudian berlari menuju Perpustakaan.

"Aku akan menyusul Rukia dulu, dah semua" Renji beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan kemudian dilihatnya sosok Rukia yang berlari menuju bangunan sekolah. "Oii Rukia tunggu aku ikut" teriak Renji dan berlari menyusulnya.

Kini tinggal Ichigo dan Inoue berdua dibawah pohon yang mereka pakai tadi untuk berteduh dari terik matahari. Tatapan Ichigo tak mau lepas dari sosok Rukia yang terus berlari dan akhirnya masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah hingga tak terlihat lagi. Inoue mencoba untuk memulai percakapan "eng- ano Kurosaki-kun apa ada seseorang gadis yang kau sukai ?". Ichigo tak bergeming, dia hanyut dalam lamunannya akan sikap Rukia.

"Kurosaki ?" Inoue memanggil namanya lagi berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Namun orang yang dipanggil tak bergeming sedikit pun

"Kurosaki-kun ? Apa kau mendengarku ?" kali ini Inoue menaikan dua kali volume suaranya dan berhasil. Ichigo akhirnya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Ah-ya ada apa Inoue" ucap Ichigo yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Aku tanya apa ada gadis yang kau sukai ?" tanya Inoue sekali lagi namun wajahnya mulai merona merah lagi.

"O-oh itu ya ada seseorang, ah sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sebentar lagi bel" ucap Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah.

"Ouh-eng Inoue kau duluan saja ke kelas aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar, dah!"ucap Ichigo buru-buru berlari. Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan utamanya, bukan ke toilet tapi ke Perpustakaan.

. . .

. . .

Treekk...terdengar bunyi suara pintu perpustakaan disela-sela kesunyian menandakan ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan. Seorang siswi bertubuh mungil dan berambut pendek memasuki ruangan itu tanpa permisi. Ia melangkah cepat memasuki ruangan dan mulai bergabung diantara rak buku-buku yang tertata rapi sampai menjulang keatas. Ia langsung mengambil buku-buku yang baru saja ia lihat dalam sekejap mata kemudian mengambil buku lain. Tidak tahu buku apa yang siswi itu cari, ia terus saja mengambilnya dengan asal.

Treekk..pintu perpustakaan kembali berbunyi, kali ini seorang siswa bertato dan berambut merah memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia seperti sedang mencari seseorang di dalam ruangan itu. Siswa itu terus menelusuri setiap rak buku sampai akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Rukia!" seru siswa itu memanggil nama orang yang dimaksud. Namun Rukia tidak menoleh tapi ia mendengarnya. Renji pun menghampiri tempat Rukia berada. Rukia masih asik mencari buku, seakan tidak ada orang lain di sampingnya.

"Rukia" panggil Renji tuk kedua kalinya

"Hn ?" Rukia berdehem tanda bahwa ia merespon panggilan temannya. .tapi tetap saja bola matanya tak mau lepas dari deretan buku-buku. Rukia berjalan lagi mencari tempat lain untuk menambah buku-bukunya. Sedangkan Renji terus mengikuti dan memanggil-manggil namanya sehingga membuat Rukia kesal.

"Rukia"

"Rukia"

"Apa sih Renji ? dari tadi kau memanggil namaku terus ? aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" kali ini Rukia menoleh dengan pandangan kesal yang ia berikan pada Renji.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Renji yang khawatir atas perubahan sikap Rukia yang mendadak.

"Hah ?" ucap Rukia yang menyunggingkan senyuman sinis kearah Renji

"Kau menemuiku hanya untuk menanyakan itu ? baiklah aku baik-baik saja, sudah ya!" Rukia kembali berbalik hendak berjalan namun Renji menarik salah satu lengannya agar ia tidak pergi dari tempat. Otomatis langkah Rukia terhenti dan itu berhasil menambah kekesalan Rukia pada kehadiran Renji.

"Apa lagi sih ?"

"Kau kenapa sih Rukia ? Tidak biasanya kau ke perpustakaan dan lagi buku-buku yang kau ambil itu buku Matematika. Apa aku tidak salah ?" jelas Renji yang berhasil membuat mata Rukia terbelalak. Tapi segera ia hilangkan rasa keterkejutannya itu dengan tatapan sinis yang lebih tajam.

"Memang kenapa ? tidak boleh hah ?". timpal Rukia membela diri. Tapi Renji malah menaruh punggung tangannya dikening Rukia.

"Apaan sih Renji ?" Rukia menepis tangan Renji dari keningnya.

"Kau kenapa sih Rukia, kau tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa denganmu ? dari tadi kau marah terus setiap kali aku bertanya" ucap Renji dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Sudah kubilangkan tadi aku tidak mau diganggu! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" bentak Rukia. Renji pun mulai terpancing amarah. Ia mengambil buku-buku yang berada ditangan Rukia lalu menaruhnya dirak kosong dengan kasar.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku Rukia ? kenapa setelah makan siang sikapmu dalam sekejap berubah begitu saja hah ? Kau aneh! Kau itu aneh!" Bentak Renji tak kalah kerasnya. Mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca namun ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Renji yang menyadari mata Rukia memerah pun merasa bersalah. Perlahan ia memeluk gadis dihadapannya itu. Mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Rukia, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu"

Rukia hanya diam, dia terus menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, dan ia juga tidak ingin Renji mengetahuinya kalau ia menangis. Mereka berpelukan disela-sela rak buku. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada kehadiran seseorang yang melihat mereka dari ujung sela-sela rak buku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Orang itu mematung ditempat dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Jari-jari tangannya mengepal kuat membuat urat-urat tangannya terlihat jelas.

Dari sikapnya terlihat bahwa orang itu

Cemburu. . .

To Be Contiuned. . .

Horeee. . Horeeee akhirnya fic ini bisa kuselesaikan juga hahaha

Sekian lama kuberusaha tuk menyelesaikannya hingga halangan melintang dari Tugas sekolah, Ulangan, dan Try Out tapi aku bisa menyelesaikannya juga Hahahaha. . .

Maaf kali ini fic'a masih agak panjang *pundung*

Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku bakal hiatus lagi nih *prasaan author doyan hiatus bgt deh* soalnya Aku bakal menempuh Try Out yang ke 2, UN, Ujian praktek dan ulangan semester err- gak kebayang betapa sibuknya diriku. Paling-paling chapter selanjutnya bakal kupublish setelah selesai UN.

Di Mohon REVIEW-nya. . .

~Arigato~


	3. Chapter 3 : Yes or No

**Hidden Love. . .**

Halo minna-san ^o^

Aku bangun dari kubur #Plak maksudnya aku kembali dari hiatus panjangku

Setelah sekian lama author Hiatus dari dunia maya termasuk dunia fanfic *coz hp author kena razia hiks hiks* ditambah kesibukan yang tak pernah berakhir *maklum persiapan UN author* jadi curcol deh! Jadi waktuku untuk ol sedikit banget coz harus ke warnet dulu deh T-T

Nasippp nasiiip ckckck...

Oh iya arigato buat yang sudah review *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Aku harap kalian masih bersedia buat RnR fic ini lagi. . .

Baiklah sudah waktunya. . .

Kamera. . .rolling

Action!

BLEACH ~ Tite Kubo

Hiden Love ~ Reina Rukii

Pairing ~ Ichiruki

Genre ~ Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rated ~ T

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku Rukia ? kenapa setelah makan siang sikapmu dalam sekejap berubah begitu saja hah ? Kau aneh! Kau itu aneh!" Bentak Renji tak kalah kerasnya. Mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca namun ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Renji yang menyadari mata Rukia memerah pun merasa bersalah. Perlahan ia memeluk gadis dihadapannya itu. Mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Rukia, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu" Rukia hanya diam, dia terus menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, dan ia juga tidak ingin Renji mengetahuinya kalau ia menangis. Mereka berpelukan disela-sela rak buku. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada kehadiran seseorang yang melihat mereka dari ujung sela-sela rak buku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Orang itu mematung ditempat dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Jari-jari tangannya mengepal kuat membuat urat-urat tangannya terlihat jelas.

Dari sikapnya terlihat bahwa orang itu

Cemburu. . .

**Chapter 3 – Yes or No**

Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah "Ichigo Kurosaki", ya dia Ichigo. Ia menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan sinis. Tentu saja tanpa disadari oleh Rukia dan Renji. Namun sebelum ia ketahuan oleh keduanya ia memilih pergi dari tempat dan keluar dari ruang Perpustakaan dengan rasa kesal.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya!" ucap Renji yang masih memeluk tubuh mungil teman semasa kecilnya ini. Tapi Rukia tak membalas pelukannya. Ia terdiam dan pandangannya kosong.

"Pergilah" ucap Rukia singkat

"Rukia"

"Kumohon pergilah! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ucap Rukia sekali lagi dengan tatapan kosong.

Renji pun melepas pelukannya namun tangannya masih menyentuh kedua pundak Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi!" Renji pun melangkah menjauh dari tempat Rukia dan keluar dari Perpustakaan. Sedangkan Rukia sendiri bersandar pada rak-rak buku dan terduduk dilantai dengan kedua kakinya ia tekuk. Dan ia pun menangis.

. . .

. . .

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita ulangan Kimia" ucap salah seorang guru berpenampilan aneh bin nyata kepada murid-muridnya. Sontak para murid-murid kaget karena memang guru ini tidak pernah memberi tahu muridnya kapan akan ulangan, jadi bisa dibilang ia selalu melakukan ulangan mendadak. Bola matanya melihat secara jelas seluruh murid yang berada didalam kelas. Ia lakukan itu karena ia tidak mau ada satu orang murid pun yang tidak mengikuti ulangan.

"Dimana Kuchiki-san ?" tanya Guru itu kepada seluruh muridnya.

Ichigo melihat bangku disebelahnya kosong. Itu adalah bangku Rukia.

"Hmm ano- Mayuri sensei, dia diluar" Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan sensei-nya dengan terbata-bata.

"Dia diluar ? Cepat cari dia!" perintah guru itu sambil sedikit berteriak. Ichigo cepat-cepat menuruti perintah gurunya karena ia takut dijadikan bahan percobaannya Mayuri sensei. Ia segera keluar dari kelas dan berlari mencari sosok Rukia. Tempat tujuan pencariannya adalah Perpustakaan. Ia berlari dan memasuki ruang Perpustakaan, pandangannya ia tujukan keseluruh penjuru ruangan, namun keadaan Perpustakaan sepi, tak ada orang satu pun. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat tadi saat Ichigo melihat Renji memeluk Rukia. Ichigo kembali teringat kejadian saat istirahat. Untuk sesaat pikirannya melayang ke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun ia mencoba menepis bayangan itu dan kembali mencari Rukia dilain tempat. Ia kembali berlari sambil berfikir dimana Rukia sekarang.

"Ah– Atap sekolah! Ichigo berlari semakin kencang dan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Cklek. . . Ichigo membuka pintu atap itu. Matanya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Rukia sedang berdiri menatap kearah luar gedung, rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai terbawa angin begitu pula dengan rok abu-abunya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku terus hah ?" ucap Rukia tanpa menolehkan badannya. Bola matanya masih asyik menatap pemandangan dari atas gedung sekolah.

"Huh – Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, Kau selalu saja kabur saat pelajaran Kimia" ucap Ichigo.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku ?" tanya Rukia yang kali ini menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu! Ternyata kau berada disini" Ucap Ichigo sambil melangkah mendekati Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia kembali menatap ke luar.

"Lalu ?" tanya Rukia singkat.

"Aku akan – Ichigo memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia, Sekejap jantung Rukia berdegup kencang ia sangat gugup sekarang. – Membawamu kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran" Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia.

"Apa ?" Rukia kaget karena dia kira Ichigo akan melakukan sesuatu ternyata ia mau membawa Rukia mengikuti pelajaran.

"Iya tunggu apa lagi ayo ikut aku! Aku harus cepat-cepat membawamu untuk mengikuti ulangan!" ucap Ichigo yang tangannya masih mengenggam lengan Rukia.

BUGH... tendangan Rukia tepat di perut Ichigo itu berhasil melepas genggamannya.

"Ugh..apa yang kau lakukan midget!" ucap Ichigo sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak mau ke kelas baka! Dan jangan panggil aku midget" ucap Rukia kesal.

Ichigo bangkit dari keterpurukannya (?)

"Kau harus ikut denganku! Kalau kau tak mau akan kupaksa" ancam Ichigo

"Tidak akan bisa!" ucap Rukia yang mulai menghindar dari Ichigo

"Jangan kabur kau!" Ichigo mulai mengejar Rukia.

Hup!

"Tidak kena weeekk" ucap Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya

"Sial! Awas kau, kau takkan kulepaskan" Ichigo berlari untuk menangkap Rukia, namun Rukia selalu saja bisa menghindar karena tubuhnya yang kecil itu sangat memudahkan dia untuk molos. Ichigo menghalangi Rukia berusaha menutup celah-celah yang mungkin dapat dengan mudah dilewati oleh Rukia. "Kau takkan bisa lari lagi Rukia! Sudah cukup!" ucap Ichigo yang sedikit kelelahan. Kini posisi Rukia terpojok, kanan, kiri dan belakangnnya itu tembok sedangkan didepannya itu Ichigo, dia tidak bisa lari sekarang. Tapi Rukia melihat celah yang sangat kecil untuk dilewati. Ia berpikir apakah tubuhnya itu dapat lolos melewati celah sekecil itu, ya celahnya kira-kira sekitar dua jengkal telapak tangan. Rukia yang tak mau menyerah pun akhirnya memilih untuk melewati celah itu. Tapi saat Rukia melewatinya (Ok..aktifkan slow motion!) tangan Ichigo hendak menggapai tangan Rukia. . .hup tangan Ichigo berhasil menarik tangan Rukia yang bergerak bebas (masih adegan slowmotion) Ichigo menarik kuat tangan Rukia hingga tubuh Rukia ikut tertarik dan jatuh terperangkap dalam pelukan Ichigo (Stop! Hentikan waktu dan efek slowmotionnya author mau memandang pemandangan indah ini dulu #plak)

Satu menit, satu jam, satu hari, satu Minggu, satu Bulan *kelamaan*

_Ichigo: Woyy author sampai kapan kami harus berpelukan terus ? udah pegel neh kaki berdiri selama satu

Bulan (?)

_Author: Tahan dong ah! Aku kan belum puas melihat kalian berpelukan *senyum jail*

_Ichigo: Kau sudah memandangi kami selama satu bulan masih belum puas ?

_Author: hehehe ya begitulah!

_Rukia: Author kami bisa mati kalau seperti ini, aku belum makan, belum minum selama ini T~T

_Ichigo: Aku juga belum mandi nih selama sebulan

_Author: Rukia baguskan kalau badanmu tambah menciut gara-gara gak makan sebulan

_Rukia: Apa kau bilangg ? *deathglare* Sode no shirayuki Hakurenn buuururrrrrrrrrr

_Author: Kyaaaaaa... *beku* ok silahkan lanjutkan

Bug. . . "Aduh!" ringis Rukia karena kepalanya membentur dada bidang Ichigo karena Ichigo yang menarik dirinya terlalu kuat.

"Kau takkan bisa lari lagi sekarang!" ucap Ichigo disela-sela senyumannya.

"Lepaskan aku Jeruk!" Rukia memberontak agar ia terlepas dari pelukannya namun semakin Rukia memberontak, semakin kuat pelukannya sehingga tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan tanpa celah.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu lagi Rukia" Ichigo berkata serius. Kini Rukia hanya diam, mungkin ia sudah lelah berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Ichigo tapi usahanya sia-sia. Sekarang yang ia rasakan hanyalah detakkan jantungnnya yang semakin tak karuan disaat posisi seperti ini dan juga ia dapat merasakan kehangatan didalam pelukan Ichigo. Aroma tubuhnya sangat maskulin dan juga deru nafasnya yang menggelitik. Saat rasa nyaman mulai muncul Ichigo melepas pelukannya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa pada diri Rukia. Tapi rasa itu dengan segera menghilang. Karena sekarang Ichigo sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tatapannya mampu menghipnotis Rukia yang sekarang diam tak bergerak sedikit pun. Mau tak mau Rukia dengan sendirinya membalas tatapan itu. Rukia merasakan bahwa kedua tangan Ichigo memegang pingannya. Lalu dengan sigap dan dengan segera Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan menggendongnya di atas pundak sebelah kirinya.

"KYAAAAAA apa yang kau lakukan jeruk baka! Turunkan aku" Rukia terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi tiba-tiba itu. Bagaimana tidak sekarang ia berada diatas pundak Ichigo. Sedangkan kedua kakinya dipegang oleh tangan Ichigo. Namun kedua tangannya masih bebas. Rukia meronta dan memukul-mukul punggung Ichigo.

"Tentu saja membawamu!" jawab Ichigo singkat sambil menuruni tangga.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, sekarang turunkan aku!" ucap Rukia dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak akan! Nanti kau akan kabur kalau aku turunkan" ucap Ichigo

"" Rukia mendengus kesal.

Sreeeett. . . suara pintu kelas bergeser . semua mata tertuju pada dua orang yang baru datang.

"Lama sekali Kurosaki-san" ucap Mayuri sensei dengan tatapan menakutkan

"Maaf membuat sensei menunggu lama, karena cukup susah untuk menjinakkan anak ini untuk masuk kelas" ucap Ichigo. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar kata "jinak".

"Memangnnya aku binatang liar apa" batin Rukia

Bug. . .Ichigo menurunkan Rukia asal, dan tanpa perasaan sehingga menimbulkan suara keras

"Auuu sakit baka! Bisakah kau lebih halus sedikit" ucap Rukia yang semakin kesal. Sedangkan Ichigo tidak peduli.

"Silahkan duduk dibangkumu Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-san" suruh Mayuri-sensei kepada kedua murid yang baru masuk kelas.

"Baiklah kita mulai ulangan hari ini"

"Aduhh sial, mampus aku!" Ucap Rukia yang gelisah.

. . .

. . .

"Kuchiki-san maukah kau pulang bersama denganku ?" Ucap Inoue yang menghampiri bangku Rukia

"Boleh, memang rumah mu dimana Inoue ?" Tanya Rukia penasaran sambil memasukan alat-alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Rumahku berada sebelum jembatan dari arah sini" jelas Inoue

"Oh aku sering lewat situ" Ucap Rukia seramah mungkin.

"Rukia, ayo pulang!" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang duduk disebelah Rukia.

"Iya ini juga sudah mau pulang kok" Ucap Rukia sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Lho bareng Kurosaki-kun juga ?" Tanya Inoue kebingungan.

"Iya kami sering pulang bersama" Ucap Rukia yang menoleh kebelakang. Sedangkan Inoue hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti.

. . .

"Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa pulang bersama Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun" Ucap Inoue senang disela-sela perjalanan mereka sambil mengayun tasnya keatas dan ke bawah. Rukia hanya tersenyum kearah Inoue dan Ichigo yang berjalan didepan mereka hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

Tiba-tiba langkah Inoue terhenti disebuah rumah sederhana namun rapi "Aku sudah sampai Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun" Ucap Inoue yang otomatis membuat langkah Rukia berhenti juga sedangkan Ichigo menoleh kebelakang. Rumahnya terletak dekat dengan sekolah dan sebelum jembatan panjang yang menghubungkan dua daratan yang terpisah oleh sungai yang membentang lebar.

"Jadi ini rumahmu ya Inoue ?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Bukan, ini rumah Pamanku Kuchiki-san. Walaupun tidak besar tapi ini lebih baik" Ucap Inoue menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Oh jadi ini Rumah yang kau sebut Paman Ijen olehmu yang memberi tumpangan pada kami itu ya ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"I –iya begitulah hehehe..." Ujar Inoue sambil terkekeh.

"Arigato gozaimasu kalian sudah mau pulang bersamaku" Ucap Inoue sambil membungkukkan badannya. Rukia pun ikut membungkukan badannya juga dan berkata "Douita" sedangkan Ichigo hanya berkata "Itu tidak masalah" kemudian tersenyum, membuat Inoue jadi salah tingkah.

"Sudah ya, aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa besok Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun" Ucap Inoue kemudian tersenyum lebar membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik *huweeekk*

"Yo sampai jumpa Inoue" Ucap Rukia yang juga tersenyum. Ichigo dan Rukia pun kembali berjalan pulang.

Sinar matahari senja itu mewarnai langit menjadi berwarna Orange, pink, ungu, biru dan semacamnya yang membuat langit senja ini begitu indah. Ditambah lagi dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam diufuk barat. Kemilau cahaya yang dipantulkan air sungai ini menambah kecantikan panorama alam yang eksotis. Suara burung-burung yang berterbangan diantara celah-celah awan membuat suara khas pada saat sore hari. Cahaya matahari senja yang menerpa tubuh dua orang manusia yang sedang berjalan membuat suatu bayangan di tanah yang mereka pijak. Sunyi menemani mereka berdua, mereka saling diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sebagai gantinya mereka terhanyut dalam pengamatan objek yang mereka lihat. Seperti halnya Rukia yang sedari tadi diam, menghayati, dan terhanyut dengan apa yang dipandangnya. Ia asik memandangi pemandangan yang indah itu dengan kedua mata violetnya yang menatap dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ichigo"

"Rukia" ucap mereka bersamaan kemudian mereka memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah lain. Lalu mereka menoleh secara bersamaan lagi.

"Aku..." ucap mereka lagi secara bersamaan. Mereka pun mengulang hal yang sama lagi. Dan lagi-lagi mereka. . .

"Kau" ucap mereka untuk sekali laginya tapi kali ini mereka tertawa karena dari tadi saat akan bicara selalu berkata sama dalam waktu yang sama pula.

"Kau dulu" ucap Ichigo singkat

"Tidak kau saja dulu" ucap Rukia

"Huh baiklah..ngomong-ngomong. . ng- apa bekal shusi makan siangmu tadi itu buatanmu sendiri ?" Tanya Ichigo malu-malu karena terlihat jelas rona merah diwajahnya itu.

"Eh ?. . .nng ya itu buataku sendiri" Jawab Rukia yang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ichigo tadi yang sebenarnya sangatlah tidak penting.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" giliran Rukia yang bertanya.

"Oh. . . ng tidak hanya saja rasanya kurang enak!" ucap Ichigo terbata-bata. Sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa rasanya sangat enak tapi entah mengapa kata yang keluar malah seperti itu.

"A-apa kau bilang ? masakanku kurang enak ? oh jadi itu pendapatmu!" Ucap Rukia yang sedikit kesal masakannya dibilang kurang enak padahal ia sendiri selalu berpendapat bahwa masakannya itu enak.

"I-Iya begitulah, kau tau kan aku sampai sakit perut setelah memakannya" ledek Ichigo.

"Lagian suruh siapa kau mau memakannya. Aku juga tidak niat untuk menawarkannya padamu kok! Ujar Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak niat untuk memakan masakanmu kalau saja Inoue tidak memaksaku untuk memakannya!" Ucap Ichigo sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

DUAGH. . .

"Rasakan itu!" Ucap Rukia kesal karena kata-kata Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena mendapat pukulan dari Rukia tadi.

"Ugh a-apa yang kau lakukan midget! sakit tau!" keluh Ichigo.

BUGH. . . pukulan keras mendarat dibagian perut Ichigo

"Ahk . . . sakit- kau" ucap Ichigo terpotong.

"Jangan panggil aku midget, jeruk baka. Atau tamatlah riwayatmu!" Ucap Rukia dengan mimik muka yang menyeramkan.

"Cih, dasar kau midget!" ucap Ichigo yang tidak mengindahkan peringatan Rukia tadi.

"Baka!"

"Pendek!"

"Jeruk!"

"Cebol!"

"Strawberi" Ucap Rukia dan langsung kabur berlari menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Hii awas kau ya! Ucap Ichigo sambil membuat ancang-ancang untuk siap berlari.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa tawake!" Ucap Rukia dari kejauhan. Kemudian Rukia berbelok kearah rumahnya. Karena rumah mereka dari ujung jembatan ini berlawanan, jadi Ichigo pun berhenti mengejarnya. Rukia berada beberapa meter dari tempat Ichigo mulai berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya tanda ia sedang mengejek si kepala jeruk *dibantai ichi*. Ichigo tidak merespon ejekan dari Rukia. Ia malah menatap Rukia yang kembali memunggungi dirinya dan berjalan lagi dengan tatapan sendu. Makin lama sosoknya semakin menjauh dan hilang dari tatapan. Ichigo masih berdiri disini, ditempat ini.

Matahari sore yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya memancarkan sinar yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Membuat bayang-bayang setiap orang nampak dijalanan. Kini sinar itu seakan menyatu dengan warna rambut seorang pemuda yang sedang mengalami rasa yang belum pernah ia rasa. Wajahnya yang terkena sinar membuat ia nampak begitu tampan. Ia membiarkan tubuh tinggi tegapnya itu terkena cahaya. Ia pun berguman pelan.

"Rukia"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Seminggu kemudian *biar cepet*

Saat jam Istirahat, dibawah pohon rindang di halaman sekolah. Duduklah dua orang siswi SMA Karakura sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Mereka adalah Rukia Kuchiki dan Inoue Orihime. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi begitu dekat. Tapi yang pasti mereka sudah dekat semenjak Inoue menjadi anak baru di SMA ini.

"Kuchiki. . ." Ucap Inoue memulai pembicaraan.

"hmm ya ?" Ucap Rukia merespon panggilan temannya sambil megunyah makan siangnya.

'Bolehkah aku curhat padamu ?" Ucap Inoue hati-hati.

"Tentu boleh saja" Ucap Rukia

"Kuchiki-san sepertinya aku. . .a-aku. . ." Ucap Inoue malu-malu sehingga ia mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku apa Inoue ? bicaralah!" desak Rukia.

"Mmm. .begini sepertinya aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun" Ucap Inoue yang menunduk malu dihadapan Rukia. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Uhuk. .uhuk. .uhuk to-long air" Rukia tersedak makanannya sendiri karena terlalu shock mungkin.

"I-iya Kuchiki-san ini" Inoue menyodorkan air minum kepada Rukia yang sudah sekarat akibat tersedak. Rukia pun meminumnya.

"Hah arigato inoue" Ucap Rukia yang sudah bisa bernafas lega kembali.

(Di waktu yang bersamaan)

"Huachiiiiii" si rambut orange tiba-tiba bersin.

"Kenapa kau kurosaki ?" tanya Sado.

"Entahlah sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" Ucap Ichigo gr.

(. . .)

"I-iya Kuchiki-san. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu" tanya Inoue memulai pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Apa ? bagaimana apa ?" Ucap Rukia yang kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan Inoue, sepertinya ia sudah lupa akibat sempat tersedak yang membuatnya hampir mati tadi.

"Kuchiki-san bagaimana sih. Tadi aku kan bilang bahwa aku menyukai Ichigo. Sekarang aku meminta mendapat dari Kuchiki-san" Ucap Inoue sambil menatap dalam-dalam wajah Rukia.

"Bagaimana ini ? aku benar-benar bingung. Apa yang harus kukatakan ? Inoue adalah teman baikku, begitu juga dengan si kepala jeruk" batin Rukia.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak memberi tau perasaanmu yang sebenarnya ?" Kata Rukia mencoba memberi solusi.

"Ano itu aku malu Kuchiki" Ucap Inoue yang memang sambil malu-malu.

"Tidak Inoue kau pasti bisa! Kau harus berani menyatakan perasaanmu, Ichigo pasti menerimamu" Ucap Rukia dengan terpaksa. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal sebenarnya didalam lubuk hati paling dalam ia menolak, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Ichigo. Ia bimbang, Rukia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang hinggap didadanya sekarang membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Ia tidak yakin atas perasaannya. Mungkin ia khawatir ?

Rukia menepuk pundak Inoue, berusaha meyakinkannya. Entah kenapa juga anggota tubuhnya bergerak seperti diluar kehendaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? seolah olah tubuhku dikendalikan. Oh Tuhan!.

Inoue menatap wajah Rukia, ia masuk dan melihat kedalam matanya, Inoue terkejut saat melihat tatapan yang begitu berbeda ditujukan padanya. Inoue berbalik menatap Rukia dengan tatapan heran. "Percayalah" kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Rukia. Inoue menghela nafas panjang "Huft. . ." kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya, terima kasih Kuchiki-san. Kau baik sekali. Sepulang sekolah aku akan menemui Kurosaki-kun" Ucap Inoue tersenyum tulus kemudian berjalan menuju gedung sekolah meninggalkan Rukia sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sedari tadi ada dua mata yang terus mengawasi mereka dari atas gedung sekolah.

Setelah insiden pengakuan tadi, wajah Rukia langsung berubah menjadi pucat pasi, tubuhnya gemetaran, dadanya sesak bahkan lebih sesak dari pada orang yang kehabisan nafas. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kelasnya. Namun nampaknya keadaanya kian semakin buruk, kepalanya semakin sakit. Sampai-sampai ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat, berharap sakitnya akan sedikit hilang. Tubuhnya tak kuat menahan keseimbangan lagi. Ia pun pingsan. Sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, ia mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"RUKIA!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Teeeeetttttttt. . . bel tanda jam istirahat usai akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran. Kecuali satu orang yang belum masuk. Ichigo terlihat sedang celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang bertubuh pendek. Tapi tak jua ia temukan. Bangku sebelahnya kosong tanpa ada yang menempati. Tak lama kemudian Urahara-sensei, salah satu guru mata pelajaran IPA masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

"Ok anak-anak sesuai dengan janji saya, hari ini kita ulangan!" Ucap Urahara-sensei. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan, tertuju pada bangku kosong *hii serem* yang ada di sebelah Ichigo. Ia tahu pemilik dari bangku tersebut karena anak yang menempati bangku tersebut adalah anak murid kesayangannya.

"Kemana Kuchiki ?" tanya sensei.

"Ano sensei, Rukia sakit. Waktu istirahat dia pingsan dan sekarang dia ada di UKS dengan Unohana-sensei" Ucap Renji menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh jadi begitu, lalu bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya sensei

"Aku tidak tahu sensei" Jawab Renji

"Ah yasudah mari kita mulai ulangan hari ini saja" Ujar sensei bertopi hijau putih blaster itu pada semua muridnya.

"Nani ? Rukia pingsan ?" batin Ichigo

Dan setelah itu Ichigo tak bisa berkonsetrasi untuk mengerjakan soal, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Rukia, Rukia, dan Rukia, ia khawatir.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Sepi, disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas itu terlihat sunyi hanya ada suara dari jam dinding yang menemani kesunyian seseorang yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Perlahan tapi pasti orang itu membuka matanya. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya, tanda bahwa ia masih merasa pusing. Tubuh mungilnya ditutupi oleh selimut putih. Ia melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana selain dirinya.

"Ini UKS ? aku berada di UKS, apa yang terjadi ? siapa yang membawaku kesini ?. Tanya Rukia meskipun tahu tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya. Sekilas Ia teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Mmm. .begini sepertinya aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun"_

"_Baiklah aku akan melakukannya, terima kasih Kuchiki-san. Kau baik sekali. Sepulang sekolah aku akan menemui Kurosaki-kun"_

"Argh. .kepalaku sakit" Rukia mengerang mencoba menahan sakit, ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak.

"_RUKIA!"_

"Hah hah siapa ? siapa yang memanggilku ? siapa yang menolongku ?. Ichigo ?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Bel pulang telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Semua orang telah kembali pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Seorang pemuda berambut orange terlihat sangat buru-buru saat ia keluar dari kelasnya. Namun ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang mencegah pemuda tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu Kurosaki-kun!" Ucap wanita itu.

"Ada apa Inoue ?" Tanya pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Kurosaki itu kepada wanita yang bernama Inoue.

. . .

. . .

"huh. .huh sudah jam pulang ? 5 menit yang lalu ? APA ?" Rukia terkejut sendiri, entah apa yang ia kejutkan.

"Aku harus. .aku harus kesana!" Ucap Rukia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan bahkan saat keluar dari ruang UKS ia sedikit berlari untuk mempercepat waktu.

Saat Rukia pergi dari ruang UKS, seorang murid berambut merah datang dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia terkejut karena tak mendapati Rukia didalam. Ia menjadi panik. Segera saja ia bertanya pada Unohana-sensei yang menjaga Rukia selama ia belum sadarkan diri, namun Unohana-sensei pun tidak tahu karena tadi ia pergi keluar sebentar. Renji berlari mencari dimana Rukia berada. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Peluh di dahinya bercucuran sambil memanggil-manggil sebuah nama "Rukia!"

. . .

. . .

"Hmm. . begini a-ano a-a-ku. . .aku sebenarnya aku. . ." Ucap Inoue yang terbata-bata, ia sangat gugup dan belum apa-apa wajahnya sudah bersemu kemerahan.

"Kau ingin bicara apa Inoue, ayo cepat sedikit. Aku harus segera pergi" desak Ichigo yang tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menjenguk Rukia di UKS.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU KUROSAKI-KUN!" Ucap Inoue sedikit berteriak dan ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat cepat. Ia hampir menangis saat mengatakannya. Ichigo terkejut bukan main. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-apa yang kau katakan ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku menyukaimu Kurosaki-kun, sungguh" Ucap Inoue kali ini dengan tampang memelas.

"Huft" Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku Inoue tapi aku. ." Ichigo hendak memunggungi Inoue dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun tak disangka-sangka Inoue dengan segenap keberaniannya memeluk pungung Ichigo dari belakang *yaiyalah namanya juga punggung* tepat saat Rukia menemukan mereka berdua sedang berpelukan. Rukia terkejut saat melihatnya. Hal yang barusan ia pikirkan, sekarang ternyata telah terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Buliran air mata jatuh dipipi putihnya. Namun wajahnya menatap dua orang yang sedang berpelukan dengan tanpa ekspresi. Padahal jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia pergi dari sini namun seluruh anggota tubuhnya seperti ingin tetap tinggal disini, jadilah ia berdiri seperti patung tanpa ekspresi dengan air mata yang sesekali keluar dari mata indahnya itu. Tentu saja tanpa mereka ketahui ada kehadirannya disini.

Disisi lain Renji akhirnya menemukan Rukia di sekitar koridor kelas. Senyuman tipis tersungging diwajahnya yang betato. Saat Renji ingin memanggil namanya, langsung ia urungkan niatnya itu saat melihat Rukia yang menangis. Senyuman Renji hilang digantikan dengan tatapan sedih. Renji hanya memperhatikan Rukia dengan tatapan sedih. Renji tahu Rukia menangis karena siapa. Ya dia tahu.

Kembali pada dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu(ralat: satu orang yang sedang memeluk orang yang disukainya) Nampak wajah Ichigo makin terkejut atas apa yang Inoue lakukan sekarang. Dan Inoue dia masih memeluk erat Ichigo.

"Ichigo ?"

**To Be Contiuned. . .**

Ayo ayo kuis tebak berhadiah

Jawab pertanyaan dibawah ini

Apakah Ichigo akan menerima Inoue ?

a. Ya b. Tidak

Tulis jawabannya diamplop lalu kirim ke rumah tetangga

Bagi yang beruntung akan mendapatkan sejumlah kain kafan plus Peti mati dan Ambulance gratis! XDD

Huaaaa kenapa jadi menyedihkan begini sihhh T_T

Bagaimana fic nya ? gaje ? membosankan ? kepanjangan ? OCC ? typo? Banyak mistakes ? yang lainnya ?

Jujur pas bikin scene yang terakhir ini aku ikutan sedih pas ngebayanginnya.

Special thanks for :

Nana-chan Kuchisaki

Thanks for

Reiji Mitsurugi

Kyucchi

HISAGIsoul

Ai Sekai

Kianhe Tsuji

eriluvte-chan

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

Mallory Castellan

ChappyBerry

Purple and Blue

Anezakibeech

Dan kamu yang baca fic ini ^^

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4: Love is Sacrifice

Gomenasai semua, maafkan author yang sudah terlambat bahkan sangat terlambat saat mengupdate fic ini *bungkuk-bungkuk* padahal fic ini udah selesai sebenernya tapi saya begitu malas mengetiknya *ditimpug readers*. Jadi karena author bosan disaat liburan, author ngetik fic ini aja deh *curcol* Sekedar pemberitahuan ini fic collab lho *meski lebih banyak saya yang mengerjakan*

Langsung aja ya

HAPPY READING!

BLEACH ~ Tite Kubo

Hiden Love ~ Reina Rukii

Pairing ~ Ichiruki

Genre ~ Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rated ~ T

Chapter 4

Love is Sacrifice

. . .

Tap tap tap. . . terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari. Seorang siswi SMA Karakura sedang berlari disepanjang koridor kelas. Ia berlari secepat mungkin padahal faktor fisiknya sedang tak memungkinkan namun faktor hatinya menyuruhnya berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat kejadian. Rambut hitam sebahunya melambai-lambai kebelakang. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh satu persatu dari mata violet nan indah. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, tak peduli seberapa jauh ia berlari ia akan terus berlari ketempat dimana ia tidak akan ditemukan olehnya. Langkah lebarnya dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Keringat yang bercucuran tak ia pedulikan. Dalam hatinya ia terus mengutuk dirinya Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Rukia Kuchiki memang terlalu bodoh untuk soal cinta. "Seharusnya aku tidak kesana, seharusnya aku tidak melihatnya, seharusnya aku tidak berniat untuk mencegahnya. Aku terlambat, semua telah terlambat!" Rukia menyesali dirinya sendiri. Sesaat terlintas dalam ingatannya kejadian saat istirahat dan saat Inoue menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Ia sangat menyesalinya. Perasaan dan otaknya saling bertolak belakang. Hatinya menginginkan untuk merelakan namun otaknya menginginkan ia agar egois. Memang sungguh ironis tapi semua telah terjadi bagaikan nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Kata Kuchiki-san kau pasti menerimaku, apa itu benar Kurosaki-kun ?" tanya gadis berambut orange yang sedang memeluk seorang pemuda berambut sama dengannya.

"A –pa kau bilang Rukia ?" Ichigo tergagap

"Iya, dia yang meyakiniku, dia yang mendukungku untuk mengucapkan perasaanku padamu. Jawab aku Kurosaki" Gadis itu mulai menangis. Mata abu-abunya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sang pemuda yang dipanggil Kurosaki pun hanya bisa terkejut mendengar kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Maaf Inoue aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" ucapnya singkat sambil melepas pelukan si gadis.

"A –ku harus pergi" ucapnya sekali lagi dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempat.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Kurosaki" ucap Inoue.

Langkah cepatnya membawa ia menuju ruang UKS. Ia tidak sakit, ia juga tidak terluka, lantas kenapa ia kesana ?. Kita tahu tujuannya sejak awal adalah menemui Rukia. Gadis yang selama ini membuatnya merasa rasa yang aneh. Ia membuka pintu ruang UKS, decitan engsel pintu yang kekurangan oli menggema dipenjuru ruangan. Betapa terkejutnya sang jingga saat mengetahui bahwa Rukia tak ada ditempat. "Rukia ? kau dimana ?" Ichigo berusaha memanggil-manggil namanya. Dengan segera ia berlari keluar untuk mencari sang violet. Ia terus saja memanggil-manggil nama Rukia dengan keras dan lantang berharap ia mendengarnya. Mata hazelnya terus menelusuri disetiap lorong-lorong, kelas, dan seluruh ruangan. Namun tak jua ia temukan sosok berambut hitam sebahu itu. Peluh yang bercucuran, nafas yang tersengal-sengal, perasaan yang panik tak ia peduli kan. Langkah kakinya yang lebar terus berjalan dan berlari.

"RUKIA. . .RUKIA" teriak sang jingga.

"Huh Rukia kau dimana ?" Raut wajah Ichigo semakin pasrah namun sesuatu dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul. "Aku tahu!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Beberapa lukisan tersusun rapi tersandar ditembok berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu luas dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim. Seseorang sedang duduk terdiam menghadap sebuah kanvas yang belum tergores satu cat pun. Tangan kirinya memegang wadah yang memuat beberapa warna cat sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kuas. Ia masih diam seakan sedang menenangkan hatinya agar kembali seperti semula. Ia menghembuskan nafas yang begitu berat kemudian perlahan tangannya bergerak mengoles kuasnya pada warna-warna cat yang tersedia. Sang kuas mulai menyentuh kanvas. Satu goresan berhasil ia buat. Kemudian satu goresan lagi terbentuk. Ia menggoreskannya dengan lembut. Entah apa yang sedang ia lukis, mungkin sebuah bentuk abstrak ?. Ya salah satu hobi sang violet adalah melukis. Hasil lukisannya pun bagus dan indah. Terkadang untuk mencurahkan hatinya ia gunakan perantara lukisan seperti saat ini. Semakin lama goresan itu semakin cepat dan kasar. Ia menekan kuas disetiap goresan. Raut wajah yang tadi tenang, tiba-tiba menjadi marah, menyesal, kemudian menangis. Goresan yang ia buat semakin tak karuan. Aaaaaaaa. . sang pelukis berteriak untuk melepas semua beban yang berada dalam benaknya. Kelopak matanya tak mampu lagi membendung air mata yang sudah terlalu penuh karena sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia berdiri dan mulai mengamuk, ia jatuhkan kanvas yang tadi ia pakai untuk melukis dan juga membanting cat dan kuas yang ia genggam. Hujan rintik-rintik jatuh dari mata indahnya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Aku tak tahan lagi. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa menyesalnya dia sampai-sampai sang violet menjadi kacau seperti ini. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kemudian terduduk dilantai dan mulai mengeluarkan rasa penyesalannya dengan tangisan dan air mata pun jatuh semakin deras.

* * *

**Aku tidak dapat menggambar gambar yang sama dua kali**

**Tapi cuma emosiku yang berulang dan berulang lagi**

**Emosiku dalam bagaikan air mata**

* * *

Pintu ruangan terbuka, cahaya kekuningan dari luar ruangan memaksa masuk sehingga bayangan wujudnya terlihat dibawah kakinya. Seseorang masuk kedalam dan mendapati gadis bertubuh mini yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil sedang menangis sesegukan. Gadis itu menekuk kedua kakinya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sangat kacau itu. Seseorang itu melangkah mendekati tempat sang gadis berada. Betapa berantakannya ruangan ini. Kanvas yang terjatuh dilantai, kuas yang rusak, dan cat cat warna yang berceceran dilantai.

"Rukia" panggil seseorang itu. Namun yang dipanggil tetap menangis.

"Jadi begini ya sosok Rukia yang tengah patah hati ?" ucap seseorang itu berbasa-basi. "Kau akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan benda yang ada didekatmu, sungguh mengerikan" kritikan pedas keluar dari mulut seseorang itu. Rukia masih tak peduli, ia masih asik dengan acara menangisnya. Seseorang itu melihat sekilas gambar yang terukir diatas kanvas. Hanya beberapa goresan abstrak yang tak beraturan dan penuh emosi. "Apa yang kau lukis Rukia ?" ucap seseorang itu meremehkan. "Apa yang kau lukis dengan cat hitam itu ?" sesaat hati seseorang itu ikut teriris juga melihatnya. Wajahnya menampakan kekhawatiran seakan ia merasakan apa yang sang violet ini rasakan. Seseorang itu sekarang berada dihadapan sang gadis yang sedang patah hati. Ia mengangkat pelan wajah yang sedang tertunduk. Terlihatlah mata yang sudah memerah akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Seseorang itu menatap wajah sang gadis mungil.

"Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini" ucap seseorang itu.

"Renji. . ." ucapan singkat keluar dari mulut mungil gadis itu dan ia mulai menangis lagi.

"Menangislah sepuasmu Rukia, kau boleh terlihat cengeng dihadapanku" Renji memeluk tubuh kecilnya yang sedikit bergetar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sedangkan Rukia masih menangis.

Dilain pihak ada seorang pemuda berambut jingga sedang mengamati kedua orang itu melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal, marah bahkan cemburu ?. Tentu saja cemburu adalah hal yang aneh kalau itu sampai terjadi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Hari mulai petang. Terlihat sekali dari sinar berwarna kekuning-kuningan yang masuk melalui jendela ruangan. Angin sore yang berhembus menggerakan gorden-gorden kelas. Cahaya yang masuk membuat bayang-bayang benda yang berada diruangan termasuk bayang-bayang seseorang yang berada sendirian sedang terduduk dilantai dan pandangannya kosong kearah jendela.

Aku harus merelakannya. Aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Biarkan aku begini, sendiri dalam sepi sambil menangis. Tapi aku tak boleh menangis. Dia pantas untukmu Ichigo. Dia baik, cantik, dan sempurna. Sedangkan aku kasar, jelek dan hal buruk lain tentang diriku. Tapi hatiku aku baru menyadari saat ini. Aku terlambat. Rasa ini datang saat aku sudah mengambil keputusan itu. Aku harus akui kalau aku memang mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tak pantas untuk memilikimu. Bukankah cinta itu tak harus memiliki ?. Melihat kau dan dia saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Bila aku mencintaimu, hatiku sangat sakit. Cinta yang kurasakan bukan rasa bahagia namun sakit yang tak terkira. Jadi bila aku bersamamu aku terus berpikir apakah aku harus menjaga jarak denganmu supaya aku tidak jatuh cinta denganmu. Mengatakan cinta padamu itu adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupku. Mustahil bila aku berkata tentang perasaanku padamu. Karena aku maka akan ada yang terluka. Biarkan aku saja yang terluka tidak perlu orang lain. Cukup aku saja. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan sakitnya. Aku siap demi apapun untuk menerima semua. Karena kebahagiaan tersendiri bila melihat orang lain itu bahagia. Meski begitu bolehkan aku memiliki rasa ini tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu ?. Cukup hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu. Cinta yang tersembunyi "Hidden Love"

* * *

**Aku percaya bahwa cinta membuat bahagia,**

**Namun ketidakmampuan mengatakan cinta adalah surga yang hanya memberikan hukumannya**

**Aku mencintaimu, bila aku mencintaimu hatiku sangat sakit**

**Hidup ini hanya ada airmata yang membuat luka**

* * *

Tes. .setitik air mata jatuh pada pelupuk matanya. Wajah yang tanpa ekspresi layaknya zombie itu seakan tak merasakannya. Satu titik lagi air mata menyusul untuk terjun. Namun wajahnya tetap datar. Ia membiarkan air itu terus saja menetes melewati pipi nan putihnya. Mungkin kalian heran kemanakah sosok Renji yang tadi sempat menemani sang violet ? sebelumnya Renji meninggalkan sang violet sendiri karena ia sendiri yang meminta. Rukia ingin sendiri dulu. Karena tidak mau mengganggu, Renji pun menurut dan pergi begitu saja.

Sesaat sang gadis tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian menghapus air matanya dan berdiri. "Apa yang aku lakukan, sudah sore aku harus pulang". Rukia menyentuh kenop pintu kemudian membukanya dan segera keluar dari situ.

"Rukia!" seseorang memanggilnya tepatnya seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Langkah Rukia terhenti. Ia sedikit terkejut ternyata masih ada siswa SMA Karakura yang berada disekolah. Padahal murid-murid sudah pulang dan suasana sudah sangat sepi bahkan menimbulkan kesan horror. Apalagi siswa itu sangat ia kenali suaranya. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya, tidak bergerak namun juga tidak menoleh. Orang itu mendekat menghampiri tempat sang gadis dan kini tengah berhadapan dengannya.

"Rukia, aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau disini" Ichigo tersenyum. Namun ada yang aneh dengan senyumannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku" tanya Rukia dengan intonasi yang ia buat sedikit dingin.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku dengar kau pingsan saat istirahat ya ?" jawab Ichigo. Dalam hati Rukia sangat senang sekali saat Ichigo bilang ia mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" Ucap Rukia meyakinkan dan mulai melangkah.

"Mau kemana ? hey ada apa denganmu Rukia ?" Ichigo pura-pura tidak tahu karena sebenarnya tahu barusan Rukia habis menangis. Ia hanya ingin mencari kepastian saja. Wajah sang violet tak berani menatap sang hazel. Karena itulah Ichigo mengangkat wajah sang violet dengan satu tangannya sehingga ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi kedalam matanya.

"K –kau habis menangis Rukia ?" ucapnya lembut. "Atau kau masih sakit sehingga matamu merah ?" Ichigo menaruh pungung telapak tangannya di dahi Rukia dan dengan cepat ia tepis.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" Tanpa Rukia sadari kata-kata itu tiba-tiba lepas saja keluar dari mulutnya. Malah ia mengucapkannya dengan intonasi yang sedikit ia naikkan.

"Rukia ?" Ichigo memanggil namanya. Rukia tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"He –hey tunggu aku Rukia!" teriak sang jingga yang mulai menyusul langkah sang violet sambil berlari kecil.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Hari mulai senja, sang surya pun telah nampak condong kearah barat bumi. Sinar yang dipancarkan begitu menyorot mata. Awan-awan putih kini telah berevolusi menjadi warna kejinggaan yang berpadu dengan warna kuning sehingga menciptakan gradasi warna yang indah, dan juga terlihat garis-garis tipis berwarna pink keunguan dilangit yang ikut serta menghiasi paradiso langit. Segerombolan burung-burung terbang bebas diangkasa untuk kembali menuju rumahnya atau lebih tepat kita sebut sangkarnya. Semilir angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa daun yang telah berguguran. Seorang gadis berjalan pelan melewati jembatan besar yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai layaknya sungai nil. Angin yang berhembus pelan ternyata sanggup membuat gadis itu menggigil kedinginan, jelas saja jika kita lihat keadaan si gadis bahwa gadis itu memang sedang tidak sehat. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat itu memandang keatas langit, bibirnya yang berwarna putih dan kulit luarnya terkelupas itu terbuka seakan sedang menggumamkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia menunduk dan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya sesaat ia menghela napas dan berkata "Berhentilah mengikutiku" lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam setajam silet pada seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Jika kita lihat sosok gadis berambut pendek itu dapat menyebabkan preman kelas kakap pun lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan dengan hanya melihat wajahnya saja. Wajah pucat pasinya, warna bibir yang sudah memutih dan tatapan tajam, sudah sangat meyakinkan orang lain bahwa ia bukanlah manusia, tapi hantu *digorok rukia*

Kini tubuh sang gadis berbalik seluruhnya kearah seseorang itu dengan tatapan tajam yang masih melekat dimata indahnya, seseorang itu cukup heran. Pemuda berambut jingga bernama 'strawberry' itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?" tanyanya heran. Sang gadis menatap kearah lain sejenak kemudian mulai menatap sosok itu lagi. Jarak mereka berdiri terbilang cukup jauh tapi mereka masih bisa mendengar satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak dengar ?" Rukia tersenyum mengejek –Berhentilah mengikutiku, Penguntit!" ujar sang violet.

"Apa ? siapa yang mengikutimu midget! Apa kau lupa aku lewat sini juga saat pulang" ucap Ichigo dengan senyum meremehkan yang terlukis diwajahnya. Mulut Rukia mangap membentuk huruf "o" sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. "Sial kenapa aku bisa lupa!" batinnya.

"Ha –habis kau terus saja berjalan dibelakangku, aku jadi risih" ucap Rukia membela diri.

"Begitukah ? kalau begitu bagus!" Ichigo malah tersenyum dan kembali berjalan maju mendekati sang gadis. Sedangkan Rukia masih diam ditempatnya. "Berhenti" perintah sang gadis. Namun sang jingga tak peduli masih saja terus berjalan. "Kau berhenti" suara Rukia naik setingkat satu oktaf. Namun tetap saja tak berpengaruh pada si jeruk. Rukia tergagap "Ha be –berani-beraninya kau!" sambil menunjuknya dengan telunjuk. Ichigo semakin mendekat dan dekat. Saat sudah sangat dekat Rukia kira pemuda itu akan menghampiri dirinya. Namun ternyata dengan santainya strawberry berkepala jeruk itu melewatinya. Seketika Rukia diam mematung. Seakan tak percaya ia buka lebar-lebar mata violetnya. Rambut hitam pendeknya melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Ia masih diam tak menoleh sedikit pun. Saat Ichigo telah melewati tempat Rukia berada, ia berhenti melangkah pada jarak yang kita-kira dua meter panjangnya.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ucap sang jingga kemudian berbalik arah namun tetap pada tempatnya. Hening Rukia tak menjawab ia hanya diam. Ichigo pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tadi Inoue menyatakan perasaannya padaku" ucapnya sebelum ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkannya lagi "Bagaimana menurutmu, aku harus menerimanya atau menolaknya ?" ucap Ichigo terang-terangan.

"Ha kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku ?" ucapnya sinis. "Itu kan masalahmu!"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah punya jawabannya sih, tapi aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu" ucap Ichigo santai.

"Kenapa harus aku ? cari saja orang lain" ucap Rukia yang masih standbye pada posisinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat darimu, hanya darimu" ucapnya serius. Angin yang berhembus menyentuh kulit kedua manusia yang berdiri diatas jembatan. Rambut keduanya bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Kedua tangan pemuda itu dimasukan kedalam kantung celananya. Mata hazelnya menatap sendu sang gadis yang berada didepannya. Hening hanya terdengar suara burung yang memekik layaknya burung gagak.

"Huft. . .baiklah lebih baik aku menolaknya" ujar sang jingga. Rukia membelalakan matanya, dalam hatinya ia senang namun kenyataannya kalau Ichigo menolak Inoue, pasti Inoue akan kecewa dan itu gara-gara dirinya bahkan mungkin ia akan dicap sebagai pembohong. Ia membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama bungkam. "Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku mencintai gadis lain" jawabnya jujur.

"Benarkah ? Aku berpendapat kau lebih baik menerimanya" ucap Rukia yang mulai menoleh menatap sang hazel.

"Tidak bisa" ucap Ichigo singkat.

"Tapi itu akan menyakiti perasaannya"

"Ya aku tahu tapi aku tetap tidak bisa"

"Dia mencintaimu lebih dari apapun Ichigo. Dia gadis yang baik, cantik. apa yang kurang darinya dia sempurna"

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya"

"Ichigo ?" panggilnya

"Apa ?"

"Terimalah dia, dia pantas untukmu"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Terimalah, Ichigo"

"Tidak"

"Kumohon" kali ini sang gadis memohon.

"Ouh Rukia apa kau yakin ?"

"Ya, dia pantas untukmu, kau bisa belajar untuk mencintainya. Kau pasti akan bahagia dengannya. Dan aku akan sangat senang" Ucap Rukia dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Hatinya sangat perih saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Jelas bahwa apa yang dikatakannya barusan sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan apa kata hatinya.

"Aku tid –. . ." Ucapan sang hazel terpotong. "Aku mohon. Demi aku dan dirinya" Rukia memelas.

"Huh" Ichigo menghela napas. "Baiklah selama itu membuatmu senang Rukia" Ichigo merasa sakit, mulutnya terasa sangat berat saat mengucapkannya. Rukia tersenyum lebar padahalsedari tadi air matanya terus mendobrak pintu pertahanannya untuk keluar.

"Terimakasih, Ichigo" ucapnya.

"Iya sama-sama Rukia" Ichigo membalas senyumannya. "Demi kau aku rela, demi orang yang aku cintai" batinnya. Setelah insiden perdebatan tadi yang dimenangkan oleh Rukia Kuchiki kini keduanya masih berada dalam posisi. Hening yang tercipta membuat Ichigo sangat tidak betah. Ichigo memandangi wajah Rukia dari tempatnya. Tanpa Rukia sadari sesuatu cairan berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya. Ichigo melihatnya dan mulai panik.

"Rukia! Tetap ditempat jangan bergerak" perintah Ichigo dengan wajah paniknya kemudian langkah lebarnya membawanya ke tempat Rukia berpijak.

"Ada apa ?" Rukia bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Sudah diam saja. Aku bilang tetap disitu" Langkahnya semakin cepat hingga dengan cepat pula ia sampai dan langsung menyentuh darah dan hidung sang violet. Kepala sang gadis ia tenggakan keatas sehingga Rukia dapat melihat jelas wajah sang jingga yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hidungmu berdarah" ucap Ichigo khawatir. Dahinya berkerut membuat kerutannya semakin bertambah.

"Ah Ichigo, Te –terima ka –sih" Ucap Rukia gugup.

"Jangan banyak bicara"

Namun tubuh sang gadis sudah keburu lemas dan terjatuh tapi berhasil ditopang oleh satu tangan sang pemuda sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.

"Rukia! Rukia! Bangun Rukia" Ichigo terlihat sangat panik, ia memang sangat panik kemudian ia sentuh dahinya dengan tangannya. "Panas sekali"

"Rukia . . . Rukia bangun RUKIA!" teriak sang hazel sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

. . .

. . .

. . .

07.00

Cahaya sang surya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak tertutupi oleh korden. Menerpa tubuh sang tuan putri yang sedang tertidur lelap. Tubuh kecilnya terbalut oleh selimut tebal berwarna biru muda sampai pada bagian leher. Sebuah handuk kecil berada diatas keningnya. Cahaya sang surya mengenai wajahnya membuat ia sedikit terganggu karena silau. Keningnya ia kerutkan kemudian perlahan kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka bagaikan tirai panggung yang siap memperlihatkan sesuatu didalamnya. Rukia memperlihatkan mata violetnya. "Ini kamarku ?" ia merasa sedikit bingung dan pusing. Merasa ada sesuatu yang melekat di keningnya, ia meraba keningnya dan mendapati handuk kecil berwarna putih. Ia berpikir sejenak memandangi handuk itu. "Hisana-nee ?". Ia langsung menghambur keluar menuju kamar Hisana. Dengan cepat ia membuka kenop pintu kamar sambil memanggil nama Hisana-nee. Saat pintu terbuka ternyata ruang itu kosong tak ada siapapun. Tata ruang pun masih rapi seperti terakhir kali kakak iparnya dan Hisana pergi ke luar kota karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Raut wajah Rukia nampak sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui kakaknya belum pulang. Ia berjalan masuk dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur besar yang cukup untuk dua orang. Ia menghela napas. "Mereka belum pulang" gumamnya pelan. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Ia terkejut melihat sesuatu tersaji dimeja makannya. Langkah kecilnya terhenti. Ia tertegun, wajahnya nampak sedikit heran. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati meja makan. Ia masih memakai seragam yang ia pakai kemarin. Rukia membuka tudung yang menutupi makanan itu. Saat dibuka terdapat semangkuk bubur yang telah dingin, segelas susu dan satu botol obat sirup, dan satu lempeng obat tablet. Rukia mulai menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya. Sesaat matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang terdapat di meja kemudian mengambilnya.

_**To: Rukia Kuchiki**_

_**Bubur ini aku siapkan untukmu, jangan lupa dimakan agar kau cepat sembuh. Dan kau sebaiknya tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu sebelum kau benar-benar sembuh.**_

_**From me. . . **_

Setelah membaca satu nama yang tertera dalam secarik kertas kecil itu. Pandangannya ia alihkan kearah lain seakan menerawang. Ingatannya kembali kedalam 12 jam yang lalu. . .

* * *

**Flashback (Rukia POV)**

Saat itu tubuhku jatuh dan aku tak sadarkan diri. Ia begitu panik, kenapa bisa ? aku juga tidak tahu. Ia memanggil namaku berulang kali sambil sesekali berteriak agar aku bangun. Aku ingin bangun tapi aku tidak kuat. Akhirnya dia menggendong tubuhku dan membawaku pulang. Ia menggendongku dipunggungnya. Tubuhku masih lemas, kepalaku pusing. Kami tiba di depan halte bus, tidak lama kemudian bus datang dan kami menaikinya. Dia mendudukanku di dekat jendela dan aku masih juga belum sadarkan diri. Sedangkan ia duduk tepat disampingku. Ia menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Dengan pelan ia menyentuh dan mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Wajahnya masih tidak lepas dari rasa panik dan khawatir. Oh ayolah dia khawatir padaku, ini sedikit aneh. Tapi aku mengharapkannya. Sebenarnya ini tidak boleh terjadi karena aku akan melupakannya. Tapi bolehkan aku bersamanya untuk terakhir kali. Kami turun dari bus yang membawa kami. Aku kembali berada dalam gendongannya.

Hari sudah gelap. Lampu-lampu pinggir jalan terlihat sudah menyala semua memberi kami penerangan agar kami tak tersesat saat malam hari. Aku merasa sangat kedinginan tapi aku tak dapat merasakannya karena memang aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Yah walaupun setengah sadar. Sepertinya aku demam. Tak terasa langkah lebarnya yang sangat tergesa-gesa itu telah membawaku kedepan rumahku. Ia menurunkan tubuhku dilantai yang dingin. Sungguh dia tega sekali padaku. Ia merogoh tasku mencari sesuatu. Ternyata ia mencari kunci rumahku. Dengan segera ia membukanya dan membopong tubuhku ala bridal style kedalam rumah. Sejak tadi ia terus saja mengatakan "Bertahanlah Rukia, bertahanlah Rukia". Ia menidurkanku diatas kasur dan langsung menyelimutiku. Tubuhku tiba-tiba menggigil kedinginan. Bibirku bergetar. Tapi mataku masih terpejam erat. Ia semakin panik melihatku seperti itu. Ia menyentuh kening dan pipiku dengan punggung tangannya. Badanku panas sekali katanya. Tapi aku merasa sangat dingin. Dia mengecek suhu badanku dengan termometer. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui bahwa suhu badanku 40 derajat celcius. Angka yang cukup fantastis. Apa aku akan mati, aku harap tidak.

Ia mengompres kepalaku dengan air dingin berharap demamku reda mungkin. Karena demamku tak kunjung reda ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan yang ada dikamarku. Saat handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengompres kepalaku kering, ia mulai mencelupkan kedalam air dingin dan menempelkannya di keningku begitu seterusnya. Ia begitu khawatir padaku. Sesekali sebegitu khawatirnya ia sampai menggenggam tanganku lalu menciumnya. Kalau ia melakukan itu saat aku sedang sadar mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah karenanya. Setelah lima jam berlalu barulah aku bisa tidur lelap karena demamku sudah agak reda. Sepertinya Ichigo tertidur sambil memegangi tanganku.

03.00

Dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian mulai mengecek suhu tubuhku lagi. Ternyata telah kembali normal dan sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia menghela napas lega dan kemudian tersenyum. Aku tertidur lelap. Ia mengelus wajahku pelan dan membenarkan selimutku kemudian keluar dari kamar entah apa yang ia lakukan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu ia kembali kekamarku. Sesuatu seakan menempel pada keningku. Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Ia memberi kecupan singkat pada keningku kemudian pergi.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Rukia tersenyum simpul kemudian meletakan secarik kertas itu lalu mengambil sendok dan mulai menyantapnya. "Emm enak".

Dilain tempat.

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga sedang terlelap tidur. Seakan tak peduli sekarang sudah jam berapa ia terlihat begitu sangat nyenyak sampai-sampai ia mendengkur. Jelas saja ia baru sampai dirumah pukul empat dini hari. Pantas saja ia begitu karena kurang tidur. Mungkin kalau tak ada yang membangunkannya ia akan bablas sampai siang hari. Hal ini tentunya membuat ayahnya semakin bersemangat untuk membangunkan anaknya.

"ICHIGO MY SOOOOONNNNNN" teriakan itu terdengar oleh Ichigo dan dengan santai ia hanya mengangkat satu kakinya keatas dan ayah gilanya langsung jatuh.

GUBRAK. . . ayahnya terkapar mengigit lantai (?)

"Ada apa ayah ? aku masih ngantuk pergilah!" perintah Ichigo dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Hey –anakku kau harus sekolah ini sudah siang. Oh ya tadi malam kau kemana ? pulang jam berapa ? bersama siapa ? semalam berbuat apa ?" Tanya ayahnya bertubi-tubi layaknya wartawan yang sedang mencari kebenaran untuk berita terhangatnya.

"Hentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolmu ayah! Aku ingin tidur" Ichigo membalik badannya, memunggungi sang ayah.

"Tidak baik mengacuhkan ayahmu nak" ucapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Ia memukul punggung Ichigo dan itu berhasil membuat jeruk itu membuka matanya sangat lebar.

"IYAAAWWWW! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA OYAJI!" Ichigo berteriak. Isshin mulai menyerang lagi dan Ichigo dengan mudah menghindar. Terjadilah keributan di kediaman kurosaki saat pagi hari ini.

"Oni-chaaann. . . ayaaahh. Jangan ribut" teriak seorang perempuan manis berambut pendek berwarna coklat.

"Ayahmu ini yang memulai Yuzu" ucap Ichigo.

"Good job my son kau berhasil menghindar" Isshin menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

"DIAAAAAAAAMMMMM" satu lagi suara teriakan kencang dari seorang perempuan satunya yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil memberikan deathglare pada dua orang yang sedang bergulet ria dipagi hari. Seketika menghentikan semua yang bergerak termasuk manusia berkepala jeruk dan manusia konyol ini. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Kemudian Ichigo berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya begitu terlihat jelas. Ia hanya sempat tidur beberapa jam saja. Padahal kalau pengacau ini tidak ada pasti dia sedang bermimpi indah. "Aku akan berangkat sekolah" ucapnya datar. Isshin tertegun dan meninggalkan anak sulungnya dikamar.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Bel jam pelajaran berakhir. Semua murid berhambur keluar kelas untuk sekedar makan atau mengobrol. Ada beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal dalam kelas termasuk Ichigo. Hari ini ia tampak sangat pendiam. Disapa saat pagi tadi oleh teman-temannya pun ia hanya membalasnya singkat dengan wajah yang ogah-ogahan. Ia juga tidak banyak bicara hanya biacara bila diperlukan saja. Semenjak tadi pagi hingga jam istirahat ia terus saja melamun. Sesekali memandangi bangku Rukia yang kosong dengan tatapan sendu dan sesekali memandang kearah luar jendela. Sampai-sampai ia kena timpukan buku tebal dari gurunya. Ichigo tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya masih setia ditempat. Ia mulai berkelana dalam pikirannya. Terlintas dalam pikirannya memori tentang kejadian kemarin saat ia berbicara serius dengan Rukia

"_**Terimalah dia, dia pantas untukmu"**_

"_**Aku tidak bisa"**_

"_**Terimalah, Ichigo"**_

"_**Tidak"**_

"_**Kumohon" **_

"_**Ouh Rukia apa kau yakin ?"**_

"_**Ya, dia pantas untukmu, kau bisa belajar untuk mencintainya. Kau pasti akan bahagia dengannya. Dan aku akan sangat senang" **_

"_**Aku tid –. . ." **_

"_**Aku mohon. Demi aku dan dirinya" **_

"_**Baiklah selama itu membuatmu senang Rukia" **_

"_**Terimakasih, Ichigo" **_

Pemuda berambut jingga itu menghela napas yang begitu berat. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bahagia. Tapi keinginanmu itu mengapa sangat berat sekali untuk kuucapkan padanya. Haruskah Rukia ?"

To Be Contiuned. . .

* * *

Jreng-jeeeeengggg akhirnya chap ini selesai huft. Waktu sedang mengerjakan fic ini saya selipkan curhatan-curhatan tentang perasaan saya disini hehehe. Habis waktu itu author lagi galau *pundung* jadi curcol deh *lupakan*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah sudah review disini. Aku harap kalian mereview lagi ya.

Author mohon dengan sangat diminta reviewnya. Karena review sangat berharga bagi author dan nasib author di ffn ini huhuhuhu

**AYO REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
